Cruel Intentions
by sexy-panda
Summary: Inuyasha has managed to wrap every girl he's ever gone out with around his little finger. He charmed them made them believed he loved them and when he got the fck he wanted, Inuyasha dropped them without a second thought. Has he found someone he cant win
1. Default Chapter

Cruel Intentions

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Obviously enough I don't own Inuyasha or the movie Cruel Intentions. I just like borrowing him from his owner and playing with him. [Insert maniacal laugh here] Moral, the author of this fic should not be allowed to go anywhere near, let alone use Inuyasha's name. (Or any of other characters for that matter)

A/n: Hi everyone! My names author of cruel intentions! 1 2 3 Hi author of cruel intentions! I've come out with a new fic obviously and although the idea isn't original, it's practice to help me write darker fics. I accept constructive criticism and complements, but flames, unless they have good reason are not wanted due to the chance of receiving a stick shoved up someone's ass.

Reminder: Oh yeah, and in this Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not brother's and there will be no youkai and whatnot. If anything changes I'll tells you.

Inuyasha parked his tastefully expensive car in the parking lot as he walked into the new building. He didn't understand why he had to put up with a therapist, but it wasn't that bad. By the time he was done, the woman would want nothing to do with him. He snickered as he remembered his father's words.

(Flashback)

"Inuyasha! I have had enough of you sleeping around with every young woman that looks your way! This habit must stop, I have the perfect therapist to help you."

(End flashback)

What a bunch of bullshit. He didn't need a therapist, he knew exactly what he was doing and any girl naïve enough to look his way... Well there was just no help for them, that's what they got for thinking they were good enough for him.

Inuyasha coolly walked into the room and laid down, getting ready to perform his act'. He had the room to himself for a few minutes before the therapist was to show up, and although he knew that the therapist loathed him, she didn't have any choice but to put up with him. That was unless she wanted his father to fire her and find someone else. It was amazing what power could do. He took off his sunglasses as his therapist walked in.

"Why hello Ms.Takedo, or may I call you Izumi?" He asked charmingly, if one didn't know him they would have been fooled.

For a therapist Izumi' was quite young and bitchy for that matter. Only 36, yet she was already divorced and had a daughter who was 16. He smirked thinking about his therapist's daughter, now she had been fun. If Inuyasha tried he was confident he could get Izumi, but she just wasn't worth the effort. And besides, after reporting to his father the first day that he was a sex-crazed lunatic who couldn't keep his dick in his pants....He was definitely going to extract his revenge out on her in a rather unorthodox way, but it still would work.

"I'd prefer Ms.Takedo." She said tightly, not wanting to give him an opening of any kind.

"Whatever you say. I've been thinking about our last session and I think your right." He said, fining sadness. "My problem' might have started because my lack of parents as a kid, you know the way my mother died and my father not having the time of the day for me."

She nodded as she continued writing in her notebook. "That's great Inuyasha, please continue."

He stood up and slammed his fist against the table, pretending he felt guilty about everything he had ever done. "There was a time when all I cared about was sex, and now after all these sessions with you I've come to realize that sex isn't everything."

He took a hold of her hand and stroked it sensuously. "You made me realize that there are many things in this world better to do and that my life doesn't need to revolve around only sex."

She took her hand out of his uncomfortable with his closeness as she handed him the book she had just wrote. "Here dear, a book I wrote to help poor misguided teens like you."

Inuyasha slowly took the book from her and pretended to look pleased. "You mean I can have a free autographed book that you wrote?"

She smiled tightly and nodded, writing a reminder in her notebook to add a book fee into the amount Inuyasha's father owed her.

Inuyasha smiled as he held the stupid book. "You are such a beautiful woman Ms.Takedo. And no doubt beautifully shaped legs too. Can I photograph them sometime perhaps?"

Ms.Takedo glared at him, now conscious of her short skirt. "Inuyasha this is strictly business, and no I would never allow you to photograph me."

Inuyasha frowned, but not the least bit phased as she walked over to her desk. "Our session is over for the day Inuyasha and as much as I will miss them, I think you've recovered enough to deal with the rest on your own without a therapist."

Happy as hell Inuyasha smiled sadly. "Can I have one last hug?"

Izumi groaned, trying to remind herself that this was the last time she would have to deal with him. She stood up and stiffly gave him a hug before letting go, happy that she would no longer have to see the little bastard again.

He smiled wickedly and left the office, heading for his car when he spotted a girl on the escalator who deserved a second glance.

He slowly advanced on her and pretended to accidentally' bump into her, knocking her purse out of her hand. "Let me help you with that miss...." He said smoothly as he prepared to charm over another idiot. What the hell, she was a looker that's for sure. And besides, Izumi should be expecting a call from her daughter. He was looking forward to hearing her scream of humiliation. Served the stuck up bitch right getting in his way. He smirked at the thought of having completed his task, it had been too easy.

Meanwhile back in the office...

Ms.Takedo rubbed her temples when her secretary rang for her. "Your daughter's still on the line Miss."

She nodded and put the phone on speaker, getting her therapy voice ready. The voice that just screamed I-am-an-understanding-person-who-has-all-the-time-in-the-world-to-listen-to -all-your-stupid-problems. "Yes honey, what is it?"

Her daughter Mitsumi was sobbing and crying her eyes out on the other line as she stared at a picture of herself on the Internet.

"Mom Inu broke up with me, and he didn't do it in person! He just called me up ten minutes ago and told me to go fuck myself!" She wailed into the phone as she sat in her room, wanting to rip the photo of him up, but not willing to destroy such a lovely, handsome bastard. "He told me that he'd been bored and I just looked so damn fuckable at the time, then he said how right he was about me being a slut!"

Her mother sat up at the sound of his' name. "Go on."

"I was such an idiot mom! Now there're pictures of me on the internet!" She yelled. Angrily, tears of humiliation streaming down her face.

"Calm down now sweetie, exactly what kind of pictures?" Her mom asked patiently, although she didn't feel the least bit so.

"Nudie pictures mom!" She yelled into the receiver as she stared at a picture of herself naked fingering herself. The words on the picture were:

What great parenting skills...

Rate the whore, how slutty do you think this bitch is?

She had been so gullible, falling for his charming smile. She had believed everything he told her and all he gave her in return was a bad reputation and the chance to go to an all girls school herself, not that it would make a difference. Everyone had warned her about him and she still had foolishly fallen for him.

Her mom glared at the receiver in disbelief at her daughter's words. "Honey are you sure that it's you?"

"Of course I'm am! How could I have been so stupid, all he had to say to get me to take the pictures were to tell me how beautifully shaped my legs were!" She sobbed hysterically.

Ms.Takedo exploded as she yelled about killing a certain someone. She ran for the door, intent on the murder of Inuyasha Takahashi when she was grabbed by security guards. "LET ME GO!" She yelled, almost as hysterical as her daughter sounded. She kicked furiously as she was pulled away, sure to be locked up and deemed crazy.

Inuyasha smirked contently as he heard his therapist's satisfying scream. He snickered as he walked to his car, putting on his sunglasses. The absolute best part about what he had done was the fact that they had absolutely no proof that he had anything to do with it. Of course everyone knew it was him, but there wasn't any hard evidence that could get him in trouble.

All the Tokyo girls were too easy, he'd had his fair share of choices, and none of them lasted longer then a week, more of the times only a day. He was bored with them, what good was a game if there was no challenge? It wasn't satisfying to play a game if he could already win it with his eyes closed. The fun part of a game was he had to work to get what he wanted. It no longer felt like a hobby to him, without the challenge it felt like a job. Wake up. Get Dressed. Manipulate a girl... Eat lunch. Fuck her... Have Dinner. Humiliate her... He'd found the perfect target though and soon the games would begin.

Inuyasha did a complete U-turn, ignoring all the other cars, frankly not caring if any of them got hurt. He drove down the road quickly, about 20 above the speed limit, he made an abrupt turn and parked in front of a no parking zone earning a protest from security. "Mr.Takahashi, you are not permitted to park there."

Inuyasha shrugged and stuck up his middle finger. "Like I care old man." He said carelessly, walking into his mansion with journal in hand. His stepsister was no doubt in another one of her interviews. Kikyou was quite the angel when everyone was watching her, little did anyone know about the sneaky conniving bitch hidden underneath. He snickered, he would have almost fallen for act too if he hadn't been her stepbrother.

He walked in to the house casually, not caring for the offended look on her client's face.

Kikyou ignored her stepbrother as she kept her fake smile plastered on her face. "Mrs.Mika, this is Inuyasha. Just ignore him while we wrap this up. You say you wish for me to take Sango under my wing when she attends Miko's Private School?"

She ignored Kikyou's bastard brother as she continued talking to the school president. "Hai, with your record I believe that you can raise my Sango's grades and hopefully guide her in the right direction. I would pay you quite a sum to keep her a way from the bad crowds." She ended giving Inuyasha what he assumed was a glare.

Kikyou smiled and replied. "Of course, it's my job as school president to ensure that all the students who attend do the best that they can do. I'll be sure to keep my eyes on Sango and make sure she doesn't mix with people she shouldn't."

Mrs.Mika watched her daughter carefully, reminding her to sit straight. "It's hard to imagine that someone with such a record like yours is related to someone with a record likes _his_." She said venomously.

Inuyasha pretending to take offense decided it was time to join the conversation. "You wound me Mrs.Mika, what have I ever done to you lovely daughter or you to cause such words?" He smiled charmingly at Sango, which caused her to blush. She was such an innocent. At the age of sixteen, she was nothing more then a sheltered child, ready to be tainted. Of course Inuyasha wanted more of a challenge then her and Kikyou seeing as she was taking the girl under her wing, was definitely preparing for something big. "Such a cute shirt you have on Sango, I take it you like kittens."

Sango smiled and nodded. "It's a picture if my kitten Kirara, I love her to death." Sango stated, giving Inuyasha a nice view of her white panties as she uncrossed her legs and her skirt flipped. Of course she didn't do it purposely, but her mother being the religious person that she was didn't know otherwise. Her mother glaring daggers at Inuyasha pushed her daughter's legs together.

She smiled faintly at Kikyou. "I suppose that is all for now, I just have one last question. How do you do it all Kikyou? Perfect grades, and whatnot."

Kikyou resisted the urge to roll her eyes and continued to smile, holding up her cross. "As silly as it seems, every time I feel like indulging in temptation, I think about god and he helps me through hard times." She said smoothly. People never knew how good an actress she was, and that was the way she liked it. That way whenever she planned anything no one suspected her and people would continue believing she wanted to help. It was true she wanted to help, but only in the process of her wealth multiplying or her getting exceedingly more powerful.

Mrs.Mika put her hand on her chest and gave Kikyou a look of understanding. "That is absolutely beautiful, there are several people who could follow your example." She said sharply, obviously talking about Inuyasha. "I trust I will be seeing you this Monday?"

Kikyou nodded and Mrs.Mika promptly left the room with her daughter in tow. "Next time keep your legs together Sango, you don't want to go around giving yourself a bad name.

Sango rolled her eyes and continued walking. "I don't know what you're saying mother."

As soon as they left Kikyou twisted the cap off her cross and took a sniff of her personal stash of cocaine. "What an annoying bitch." Kikyou muttered as she kicked of her heels off. She leaned against the couch as she focused her attention on Inuyasha. "How is your two timing bastard I-have-money-so-you-must-bow-before-me father doing lately?"

Inuyasha smirked as he sat down across from Kikyou on the lounge couch. "A hell of a lot better then the woman you call mother. How is the cheating slut anyway, did she find out that man she slept with was actually a woman?"

Kikyou shook her head, not the least bit fazed at his comments. Now that they got the pleasantries out of the way they could talk. She shot Inuyasha a seductive smiled as she played with her dark, black hair. "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm going to do with that Sango girl?"

Inuyasha shrugged, deciding to indulge. "What has that girl done to you?" He asked, not necessarily caring for her answer.

She stared straight at Inuyasha as she revealed her motive. "Do you remember when I was going out with that rich business man Inuyasha? I worked hard keeping his attentions on me." She replied, recalling a not so distant memory.

(Flashback)

He moaned as her tongue wrapped around his head, swirling her tongue and licking up his pre-cum. The couple was sitting in his convertible when she had decided that she wanted to give him a blowjob, of course she didn't really want to but it was all a ploy to pull him deeper into her trap. If he sexually desired her then there was nothing she couldn't worm out of him. She put the tip in her mouth as his manhood slowly entered her mouth. She quickly swallowed him and began moving up and down. She massaged his balls with her hand as she orally pleasured the incredibly wealthy man.

(End Flashback)

"I was with him for about a month before Sesshoumaru told me, that my skills were too whore-like for his taste. He told me how he preferred someone less sexually experienced. That's when he set his attentions on little Sango here." Kikyou said snidely. "He didn't even bother to mention that fact that he enjoyed my skill, I could obviously tell by his moaning every time we were at it." She said offhandedly.

Inuyasha smirked at her words, such a bitter woman his stepsister. "So why don't you just take your revenge out on him. I'm all for humiliation, but that girl seemed kind of young."

Slightly exasperated at having to explain everything, Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I have a reputation to uphold, just like you. If I do something to the ice bastard, I have a connection to him so chances are people will suspect me."

He nodded at her reasoning. "So you're going to get your revenge using her. Care to elaborate?" He said, interested in what his sister would do. Kikyou and him were not very different although the two shared no blood. The only difference was that Kikyou's method's to extract revenge were more extreme then his. All he did was humiliate girls, blackmail boys, and make sure he got his way. Kikyou on the other hand, would humiliate both the innocent and the guilty, threaten many, ruin hundreds, and all done without damaging her clean reputation. Who ever said boys were more vengeful, never had the chance to meet Kikyou.

She grinned evilly, determined to ruin Sesshoumaru's new soon-to-be girlfriend. "Sesshoumaru is attracted to Sango because of how ignorant she was towards sex and it does help the fact that her parent's are old fashion and insist on giving their daughter a way with a dowry. The dowry is a huge sum of money to help sway a man's decision her way. I'm going to take Sango under my wing and change her to my liking. I was thinking of teaching her just exactly what sex is. Of course I'm going to need some help... On hand experience is the best way to learn." She said, smiling innocently at Inuyasha.

He smirked at her as he took of his sunglasses. "I'm not helping you in this. Why don't you get one of your boy toys to help you?"

Kikyou pouted angrily. "You're the best. And besides, I can't risk the chance that they might try to blackmail me after.

"And you're thinking I won't do that?" Inuyasha said surprisingly.

She rolled her eyed and shrugged. "You can't blackmail me even if you wanted to, and we're family. So if you blackmail me, I blackmail you simple."

Such an evil person his stepsister, the reincarnation of Satan as he referred her to. To many she appeared a strong Christian, but if only they knew how wrong they were. She was born spoiled, and in the end would get rich whether she conned someone, blackmailed, or maybe even start her own business. Criminals were dangerous people, but the most dangerous ones were the ones that were smart enough to pull everything off without even being suspected. That was the type of person Kikyou was. For every five people that were born good-hearted, there was one that was born to raise hell.

Inuyasha shrugged at her piercing gaze. "Can't help you even if I wanted to sis'. I've found my next target and I'm going to have to start planning." He said.

Kikyou raised her eyebrow. "Who's the lucky girl?" She said, familiar with her brother's game. Inuyasha pulled out his magazine and threw it to her. "Turn to page 66."

She complied wish his wishes and flipped to the page to see a girl with a face that suspiciously looked like her own. "Kagome Higurashi?" Kikyou quickly skimmed the article before she threw the magazine at Inuyasha. "Only one problem genius, she lives in Hiroshima."

He grinned as he caught the magazine. "Didn't you read it? It say's her grandfather is coming to Tokyo to be the new headmaster of PMS (Private Miko's School) and she's coming with him." He started reading the interesting parts to Kikyou. "She has a 5 year boyfriend and firmly believes that you shouldn't fuck until you married."

Kikyou cackled at his description. "I do believe you've met your match Inuyasha. This Kagome could be Virgin Mary's reincarnation herself." She stood up and began to walk out of the room, heading for her own. Not looking back she knew that Inuyasha was following her.

"Keh. I'll get her, she might take a bit longer, but I'll get her." He said confidently, not the one to be modest.

Not caring that he was in her room, Kikyou stripped off her blouse, a grin making it's way onto her face. "Why don't we make a little wager Inuyasha? I bet you that you can't get her. If I'm right I get your car."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he snorted. "Are you kidding me? Bet my car? It's a Mercedes-Benz SL55 AMG Compact convertible. It was an expensive convertible! I spent years working to buy the damn car! What the fuck would I get if I won the bet?"

She took of her skirt to reveal her black thong, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist her. "Inuyasha, we both know you didn't work a single day to get your car. You called in favors, threatened people, and borrowed money. Besides, if you win then I'll let you fuck me any way you want for a day."

That definitely caught his attention. Kikyou was the only person he had never fucked before. He had tried to get her to agree, but that cold bitch was more manipulative then him and she would never do something unless she could get what she wanted out of this. He thought it over and shook his head. "I'm not willing to bet my car even for that." He remarked as he turned around. She looked sexy wearing nothing but her lacy bra and black thong, but he wasn't willing to risk his car for that. He loved his silver convertible and he was not going to be swayed.

She moaned seductively "I'll let you fuck me in any hole you want? All day."

Inuyasha thought about it carefully. If he won then he could fuck Kikyou, someone who he had thought was unattainable unless he gave something to her in return. The two enjoyed a good wager to spice up their lives. His car was beautiful not to mention expensive, was Kikyou worth it? Thinking it through (obviously not thoroughly enough) Inuyasha agreed to her terms. He was more then confident that he could win miss virgin over easily, and when he did he could enjoy Kikyou's body. Victory always felt so much more sweet when the stakes were higher. Never did the thought of losing cross Inuyasha's head as he decided to take Kikyou up on her wager. "You're on Kikyou, prepare to lose." He said, shaking her hand to seal the deal."

"Big talk puppy." She said tauntingly. "You're way above your league Inu, if you know what's good for you you'll back down before you hurt yourself."

He smirked and left the room without looking back. Kikyou smiled darkly as she watched him leave. No matter what he chose to do, no matter how the Kagome girl reacted to him in the end there would only be one winner. The one winner would be the person willing to do anything to win the game. That person was Kikyou, and she had no problem with hurting her own stepbrother. He needed to learn that she was too good for the likes of him, he needed to learn that against Kikyou he could never win.

A/n: I absolutely have no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to cars, so please correct me if I was wrong. This whole chappie was like a hippie-fest with all the smilies and drugs! I'll update as I like, regardless of reviews and whatnot. Reviews would sway my decision though And any lemons will be posted on 


	2. Chappie 2

Chappie Two

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada. If I did, I'd have crazy rabid fan girls hounding telling me it's my fault Inuyasha's institutionalized.

A/n: Hey ppl, I just reread my chappie before and did I write that? Hmmm, drugs make me forgetful So does sugar. Thank you ppl soooo much for reviewing! You make me sooo happi! I really wish I could've updated sooner, but I've gotten sick and I feel really terrible. It also doesn't help that my computer hates me and I can't get on the Internet. I've had this chappie done for a while now, but I couldn't put it up because well, my computer hates me. Let me just warn you ahead that I'm a realli random person, so.... Expect a lot of weird stuff

Inuyasha had worked out most of the details regarding Kagome. Fortunately for him, she and his aunt Kaede knew each other and Kagome was going to stay with her while her family stayed in Hiroshima. She had decided to come to Tokyo ahead of her family to get acquainted with the people. Being the perfect nephew and everything Inuyasha would stay with his very old withered aunt for the same duration as Kagome and the rest would be simple. Of course, Kaede would be suspicious of him since he never visited, but then again she might welcome the company. It was a long shot, but he'd think of something by then.

Little Kagome might have sounded innocent but subconsciously no one was that pure. In the article she sounded very mature, but her demeanour was so childlike, so naïve. How much fun would taking her be? He highly doubted that she had never once thought about sex or whatnot. She was a teenage girl, and unless she had grown up secluded from every male in the area there was no way she could be so chaste. Either that or if she was a lesbian, but in the article it had said that she had a boyfriend didn't it? Even the Christian girl he had taken hadn't been completely pure. Oddly enough she had turned out to be as dirty as they came, the change wasn't unwelcome, just very surprising. The ones who swore to stay untainted until marriage, were often the ones in denial. Either that or they were the ones with gay boyfriends, but he highly doubt that was the case. It was a possibility, but a highly unlikely one in his mind.

Inuyasha had packed everything a while ago, ready for the hunt to begin. How much fighting would there be on her part? A lot he hoped. It would be absolutely no fun if she didn't prove to be a challenge. He had been bored for quite a while and now he could put his talent to use. Yup, you heard that right, his talent. Yes he was egotistical, but with his reputation wasn't he entitled to it? He was as excited as he had been when he had bought the last Bob the Builder doll so that little kid with red-hair couldn't get it. Inuyasha would have given it to the kid, but the stupid thing had glared at him and stuck his little tongue out. That had definitely been a challenge to see who could get the doll.

Bob the builder was out to get him. He never stopped talking, and the worse part were the beady eyes that watched him, waiting. He felt like the guy in the Levi's commercial, with the mannequin stalking him. He shuddered thinking about the doll. He had nothing to worry about anymore, the doll was probably somewhere at the dump and he was stalker-free. The doll reminded him too much of the stuffed bunny from his childhood. The eyes...

Inuyasha glared at his window as his thoughts fell on the bunny. His father had chosen it to give to his girlfriend a long time ago and at the time Inuyasha would have sworn on his life that that thing was Satan's seed. _Sure,_ it looked cute enough, but it was evil. He has chucked it into the fireplace to his father's dismay and his relief. He narrowed his eyes as he imagined the smirking bunny. Death to the evil thing, and real rabbits too, they pooped too much for their own good. For all he knew they were the reason the world was so polluted. Eat. Poop. Sleep. Poop. The life of a Bunny. He continued glaring in a face that just screamed 'I would kill you if you were here right now, but you're already dead'. not to mention not real

He took a taxi to the shore since he needed to take a boat over and he wasn't too fond of leaving his car right out in the open for so long. He didn't know how long he would be staying at his aunt Kaede's and his car was too precious to leave out where anyone could steal it. He figured he could get Kagome in three or four days so he hadn't packed much. Inuyasha was rich, but contrary to what people believed he preferred to earn his own money. Or blackmail people, there wasn't really a difference; it still took some effort on his part. He preferred using money that his father had no control of. His father wasn't exactly the best person in the world. Of course if you ignored the blackmailing, bribing, sleeping with women that could have been his daughters... Even when you ignored those facts the only thing left was the verbal abuse and regular physical abuse. Yep, he had the best father in the world. Sarcasm makes the world a lovely place.

Time past quickly enough on the boat as he thought of the many things he would do to Kagome. He had never spent more then a few hours with his hag of an aunt, and frankly he had never been very fond of her. Aside from all the lectures she had given him and the insults he had given her... Well that was basically the only interaction between the two. No doubt Kaede would be suspicious of his intentions, which was why he decided not to sugar-coat his visit and pretend he liked her. Nope, he would tell the hag that Kikyou was repainting the whole house and he needed a place to stay for a while. The lie would hold up as long as she didn't call home and speak with Kikyou. Kaede and Kikyou had been very close themselves, but then again Kikyou was like that with everyone. She pretended to be the nice girl everybody thought she was until she was alone with Inuyasha.

When there was no one else around, Kikyou enjoyed telling him what idiots everyone was to think that she wouldn't do them harm if given the chance. Normally people would say family above all else, but in Kikyou's case it was her comfort above everyone else's. Despite everything, she didn't enjoy anyone talking badly about her. Sad really since she was actually a bad person at heart. She strived to be perfect in front of everyone although she could care less for them. She had a dark soul, but she hated people talking ill of her. Inuyasha smiled at that particular thought as he picked up his luggage and started walking towards his aunt's shrine-like house.

Despite that fact that his aunt Kaede was a rich person she insisted on keeping a low profile. She used money when needed and didn't spend a penny more. Of course her house was still slightly luxurious, but nowhere near as comfortable as his own was. It would do though, it wasn't as if he was snobby... well maybe just a little. He enjoyed the wilderness just as much as a mattress, it didn't make that much of a difference to him. What mattered was _whom _he would be laying beside. No one expected him to travel without a female companion did they? No matter where he was it wouldn't be any fun without someone to play with. Of course that person had to be female.

He didn't swing the other way; there were always people who wanted to convert him, but 'feh'. He was straight and enjoyed the pleasures of a woman. He shuddered thinking of one particular person's come on. Scary was putting it lightly, when your friend gets you a big cake for your birthday you don't really expect him to jump out of your cake do you? Naked nonetheless, the flimsy thong didn't count as real clothes. He shuddered again; he had finally convinced the person he wasn't interested after many threats. Inuyasha had to admit it helped when he threatened to get some girl to rape him. Sad really, but if it worked who was he to complain?

Inuyasha walked up the steps to her house, anxious to see his prey. Coincidently enough, the girl he had chosen looked very similar to Kikyou. He hadn't chosen the girl for that reason, but he wasn't going to complain about it. She looked decent enough to him and as long as she didn't grow a moustache or something there would be no major problem. Yes Inuyasha was shallow, could anyone truthfully say that they weren't? If there was then he hadn't met that person yet. He walked around his aunt's house, figuring that they would be in the backyard. Sure his aunt didn't have a big house, but her backyard could past as a forest itself. It was considerably larger then her house had ever been, even with the renovations and the extra bedroom added.

He had never told his Aunt Kaede that he enjoyed her backyard but that didn't mean he didn't. Her backyard was so peaceful, almost a sanctuary to him. Never in his life had he been at peace, the closest he had gotten was while he was enjoying his own company on her God tree. Of course he would never tell anyone that sort of thing if they asked him. He had a reputation to keep and saying something like that wouldn't exactly help him.

Inuyasha dropped his luggage where he assumed he'd be sleeping and decided to go out and work on his archery a bit while he waited. He wasn't bad or anything; at least he didn't think so. His goal for today was to hit the target that being the reason why he never took archery in school. He excelled in most sports, but for some reason he couldn't hit the target in archery. He had been close once, he had almost hit the side, but then it had swerved past and into the trees. When he had gone to search for the arrow, he came across a few girls skinny-dipping. He had only been fifteen then, but if it hadn't been for the arrow then he would never have figured out his current favourite hobby.

He concentrated at the target, willing himself to hit it. He aimed carefully and let go of the arrow, watching as it zoom by the target and disappear from view. Inuyasha let out a string of colourful curses as he contemplated whether he should drown the target or burn it. Both ideas sounded very appealing at the moment.

"You need to stand straighter, and you don't really need to close your eyes to hit the target." A voice replied to the side.

"What do you know!" Inuyasha barked, not turning around. His ego didn't like anyone correcting him, especially when he was doing something he didn't exactly excel at.

"Well first of all, you don't need to swear so much and second, I was on the archery team last year." She said dryly.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha said, irritated with whoever this person was. Some reason the thought never occurred to him...

"My names Kagome Higurashi." She said, although slightly annoyed with the oh so rude Inuyasha.

He perked up and her name and mentally slapped himself for making such a bad impression. Honestly, how were you supposed to seduce a girl when you yelled at her on first sight? Inuyasha smiled and turned around to face the girl, ready to fix his mistake. "Apologies for my rudeness, I don't particularly enjoy being watched when I think I'm alone." He stuck his hand out and waited for her to take it.

Kagome smiled tightly and shook his hand. "I know exactly who you are." She quickly let go of his hand and began walking away in her nice tight clothes.

Of course Inuyasha would have enjoyed it more if she had been wearing none, but you don't always get what you want. Perhaps his aunt had told her who he was? Kagome looked good enough, fit, curvaceous, and not to mention hot. She wasn't stunning the way Kikyou looked, but she drew his attention nonetheless. She had an innocence that Kikyou could never possess. Cute too. Looking back up, he realized that she had already started walking back towards the house. Inuyasha dropped the bow and arrows on the floor and ran to catch up, promising to deal with the target later.

He grinned charmingly at her as he caught up. "I don't suppose you'd like me to show you around my aunt's house Kagome, you don't mind if I call you Kagome do you? Or do you prefer Ms.Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded her head as she kept walking. "I don't mind at all if you call me Kagome, but your aunt has already been kind enough to show me around."

He kept walking beside her, deciding that she would be slightly harder to win over then he had originally anticipated. "Maybe you'd like to be shown around Tokyo? I've heard from my sister that you're new here?" He wanted to keep the conversation light and away from anything that sounded like a date.

Suddenly Kagome stopped in her steps and turned around, glaring at him. "I'm not stupid Inuyasha. I happen to know exactly whom you are and exactly what you enjoy to do in your spare time. I have a boyfriend, and I don't sleep around if that's what you're looking for."

Inuyasha stared, shocked with her outburst. Collecting himself quickly, he feigned innocence. "I don't think I know what you're talking about Kagome."

She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "I don't really care if you stay here, but I don't want you hitting on me. If you stay away from me then everything will be fine."

Still acting the innocent, Inuyasha pretended to look surprise. Actually, he was surprised. He just hadn't expected her to find out until he had finished with her. "Who told you that crap about me?"

She spinned around quickly and started walking again. "A very good acquaintance of mine. Besides, I don't think it's any of your business."

Impatience and anger never mixed well, especially when Inuyasha was feeling those emotions. "If someone's telling lies about me behind my back, then I think I have the right to know who it was."

She continued walking, ignoring that fact that he was ready to hurt someone. "It's nothing personal Inuyasha. My friend just happens to be very trustworthy and I can't tell you who that person is. How would I know you wouldn't try to get back at them for telling me the truth?"

"So you're saying you'd rather believe this friend of yours then finding out for yourself?" He asked in disbelief. Out of all the things he had been prepared for, he had never expected for someone to warn Kagome ahead.

Kagome smiled brightly as she stopped in front of what he believed to be her room. "Yeah, I guess so. Don't take it the wrong way Inuyasha, I'd just rather not make friends with the wrong people." Not letting Inuyasha get a word in, Kagome closed the door to his anger. Who the hell would have warned her about him? Who would care enough to warn her ahead? Seriously, who would take the time to tip her off? More importantly, who was dumb enough to get in his way?

Whoever it what, Inuyasha would figure out who that person was, and then that person would suffer a hell of a lot of pain. He would have had Kagome easily enough if it hadn't been for the tip-off. Did that person seriously believe that he wouldn't be able to find out who they were? No one had ever crossed him and made it out clean, it just didn't happen. He started walking out of the house, thinking of who could possibly have told her. Kagome lived all the way in Hiroshima, who knew Kagome and who would want to screw him up? Both very interesting questions that would be very soon answered. Of course it would be a little harder then just that. There were a lot of people who'd love a chance to get back at him. Plenty of girls he'd humiliated, not to mention the hundreds of guys he'd blackmailed. He was known to spend nights pleasuring their girlfriend's much to their dismay. He wasn't exactly quiet about his conquests, and their boyfriend's didn't exactly appreciate his... work. If he could figure out the people he'd run into who were acquainted with Kagome, then he'd be able to get somewhere. It couldn't be that hard to figure out whom knew Kagome.

There was also a few other people, but if he narrowed the people down to the vengeful ones, then chances were it was either Yura, Arisu, Kakashi, Kouga or many, many others. None of them were half as vengeful as he was, but they came pretty close. Actually, he thought that Yura surpassed him. Psychotic people were scary. Inuyasha began walking; pulling out his cell phone, ready to call his resource. Technically, his resource had originally been Kikyou's, but stuff happened.

Inuyasha had moved to Tokyo 2 years ago and after a few minutes had been introduced to Kikyou's friend... Jakotsu. Jakotsu being gay and everything made Inuyasha's life very interesting. The birthday cake had scarred him for life, but Jakotsu was an okay person. He stilled annoyed Inuyasha, but at least he wasn't yelling at Jakotsu every minute anymore. Jakotsu was always a reliable source of information. He always seemed to have what Inuyasha needed to know. There were many people that he could accuse, but the fastest way would be to call Jakotsu. Sure he acted naïve, but that was just a cover. People would know Jakotsu for the intelligent person that he was if it weren't for his drunken attitude, and queer personality. Oddly enough, Inuyasha decided right then that Jakotsu could actually have past as a female if it hadn't been for the lack of breast and other parts...

He dialled the number and before he knew it Jakotsu picked up. "Jakotsu here, how may I pleasure you?"

"Shut up baka!" Inuyasha barked impatiently. "I need some information."

Jakotsu clicked his tongue into the phone. "It's nice to here from you too."

"I don't have time for your shit!" He said angrily as he combed through his hair with his fingers.

"You're the one that wants something from me Inuyasha, now unless you're nice to me I don't think I'll help you out." As Inuyasha got ready to yell at him Jakotsu interrupted. "It's very impolite to yell Inuyasha. I'll help you with what you want as soon as you come over. I haven't seen you adorable face in the longest time!" He squealed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in an attempt to remain calm. He needed information from Jakotsu and chances were he wouldn't learn anything unless he did what Jakotsu wanted him to. Inuyasha would have refused if his request had been more on the gay side, but it wasn't so he had no problems with what he asked. It wasn't like he had asked Inuyasha to jump into his bed... "Whatever, but by the time I get there you'd better have what I need."

"Don't worry Inu-baby." Jakotsu said. "I'll have everything you need, as soon as you tell me what you need."

He growled at Jakotsu's nickname for him. "I need to know everyone from Miko's who's ever been to Hiroshima. If you can narrow it down, then anyone who might know Kagome Higurashi."

"Find a new toy to play with Inu?" Jakotsu said slyly. "When you're tired of all those whores, come and join my bed baby."

Inuyasha shuddered thinking of the many scaring things that Jakotsu could do to him if he wasn't careful. He wasn't exactly the most patient person, and although he had stopped stalking Inuyasha it wouldn't be long until he started that up again. Seeing no more reason to talk to Jakotsu, he hung up on him. Stalkers were scary enough, but when they could fight and run their ass off ... If anyone asked him he'd swear that Jakotsu was on steroids.

Inuyasha quickly walked towards the boat at the private harbour and curtly told them to take him back to Tokyo. He needed to do many things in the next week or so and he wouldn't let a minor problem stop him. First he'd find out who ratted him out and then the rest would be easy.

Kikyou walked into Sango's tacky mansion. Already she knew this would be fun. Inuyasha was busy playing his little game unaware of her part in matters. Getting a head start on things, Kikyou had decided to go over to Sango's house and try to figure out exactly how she was going to ruin the little girl. Self-interest came first, and whether Sango knew it or not she had interfered in Kikyou's plan. Get Sesshoumaru to fall in love with her, take all his money and then divorce him. She had fucked up Kikyou's entire plan. It was only fair that Kikyou ruined her life. She was supposedly a good girl in the eyes if the public, but those who had crossed her path in the past knew better. Being nice was too hard and she got nothing out of it. Money made the world go around and no one knew that better then her.

She studied the distasteful house carefully, just for future reference. The maid had told her that Sango was with her kendo instructor, and so she had decided to take some time exploring the house. Sango's room was what Kikyou really wanted to look at, but the maid had insisted on escorting her to the kendo room. The bitch should have minded her own business. Since she had no real important need to see Sango's room yet, she had walked extra slowly and asked for many favours from the maid. Secretly she was hoping the maid would get angry and yell at her. Not because Kikyou enjoyed being humiliated, but then the girl would be fired immediately. Making the first move never mattered to her, it was more important to see who would get the last.

She enjoyed these games that she played with people. They were so easy to win and no one really expected it to be her. Of course there were the few odd people that figured out the truth, but it wasn't like they had any proof. No one ever did... Psychiatrists might try to insist that she felt at least a twinge of sympathy for the girl she was going to ruin, but Kikyou's personality just wasn't like that. The things she did amused her and chances were she wouldn't change. Finally at the door Kikyou dismissed the maid. She had hoped to get the girl fired, but it just wasn't worth the effort. She'd be more then happy to fire her, but she wouldn't gain anything from it. Kikyou turned to the left to watch Sango's lesson through the protective glass.

Originally she had planned on focusing her full attention on Sango, but her instructor was quite the looker. Only slightly paying attention to the fight, Kikyou watched the young man. Yes she was a ruthless bitch, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the opposite sex. His eyes were a lovely shade of amethyst as his shoulder-length hair was tied in a low ponytail. Not a lot of men looked good with long hair, but he was definitely an exception. _Maybe I'll play with him a bit when I'm done with Sango. Then again I suppose I have time to play with him now..._

She watched the two as the man fixed Sango's stance. His hands slid down her hips as things finally began to get interesting. As the man's hand reached her ass Kikyou was able to see her visibly stiffen. It was surprising that the two hadn't seen her yet. She was standing near the shadows, but usually when someone was watching you, you just knew. Kikyou watched as Sango stiffened and slap the man hard enough to bruise, maybe even kill some brain cells. She winced a little as she heard the vibrating sound. Framing people and ruining them was one thing, but she often had to tread softer with the more violent ones. Kikyou began walking to the gym door, deciding that the kendo lesson was over. It was so easy to manipulate people once you knew their weakness. Manipulating was second nature to Kikyou. In order to get everything done without getting caught she had to be very careful and observant. Sango would be easy no doubt, but Kikyou had learned a few things none the less.

One, Sango's Kendo instructor was hot.

Two, The two were intimate, or at least the trainer wanted to be.

Three, Sango was violent and quite innocent if she turned purple at the mere touch of his hand.

Four, This would be an interesting game.

She had already initially decided that she would ruin Sango, but Kikyou could include Miroku in her plans, it wouldn't make any difference to her. She opened the door to see a red Sango glare down at her instructor.

"How many times have I told you to keep your dirty hands to yourself!" She yelled, trying to decide whether she should pummel him or throw him out the window.

Miroku smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head. "My dear Sango, you're beauty makes me do rash things. I apologize."

"Whatever." Sango muttered as she started putting the weapons away. He always did this to her, always made her heart speed up, always made her feel like she was someone special. He always made her feel like she was someone he cared about, but Sango knew she was just kidding herself. She remembered a few weeks ago when one of the maids in her house had ran up to Miroku hugging him, exclaiming that he had never called her back after their first date. Sango had been enraged at hearing about their date and had refused to see Miroku for days. She had been heartbroken to learn that he had been dating other girls while he had been fondling her rear-end. Jealousy was an ugly thing.

At least she'd have better things to think about once she started school again. She needed to keep her mind off of things that made her sad, it just wasn't healthy. She sighed, being fondled by Miroku wouldn't be such a bad thing if only he kept his attention on only her. Busy with her thoughts, Sango never noticed the dark smile adorning the face of her new adviser. How was Sango to know that she was standing in the way of what Kikyou wanted? How was she to know that she was to suffer for being at the wrong place at the wrong time?

Inuyasha knocked impatiently on the door as he tied up his long hair in a low ponytail. Inuyasha would be ready for his daily pmsing if Jakotsu did have what he needed. "Coming!" He heard a voice yell as he tapped his foot impatiently. He had known Jakotsu for a while, and although Inuyasha didn't appreciate his.... Oddity, Jakotsu was an all right person. Taken he was a little crazy, but Inuyasha had seen worst. Despite what people believed, he had absolutely nothing against homosexuals. He just didn't want their attention directed at him. Having past the point where Jakotsu would try to drug Inuyasha into joining his bed, now Jakotsu only occasionally tried to convince him while giving him the information that he needed. Although the occasional offers were... very disturbing, Inuyasha had strangely enough gotten used to the invitations and had just brushed them to the side as if people asked him everyday. The door opened as a very underdressed Jakotsu let him in.

"Put some clothes on." Inuyasha muttered as he pushed past him. He really didn't need to see a semi-naked Jakotsu, nor did he want to for that matter. Half of the scary things he saw were due to none other then Jakotsu and apparently, he was just able to add another frightening image to his memory.

Thinking on the actual matter at hand, Inuyasha felt like yelling. Very immature, but he had gotten used to getting whatever he wanted and now this happened. Yup, being spoiled had its downside. Everyone he had ever met had always told him that he was too impatient, that he should give things time, but he had thought things over about Kagome. He had thought things over about the whole damn situation and now he was ready to shove a nickel up someone's nose. Preferably someone close, but then again he needed Jakotsu to give him his information. I think Inuyasha jumps to conclusions and exaggerates everything, soo I'm going to make him sound just a teeny-tiny bit crazy.

Deep in thought, Inuyasha never noticed the figure behind him. Jakotsu watched his cute little friend from behind as Inuyasha was occupied with something else. He had done exactly what Inuyasha had asked. Jakotsu had went and put on clothes. Technically you could argue that he was fully dressed, but did a see-through tanktop and semitransparent pants count? No, no they did not, but with Jakotsu you had to be specific. He smiled cattily as he looked at Inuyasha. He was just so cute when he looked like he was actually thinking about something. Jakotsu was debating whether he should tackle Inuyasha onto the bed or not. He was standing right by the bed with his back faced to Jakotsu and it would be too much fun to see Inuyasha's expression. Some debate that turned out to be, which in fact wasn't a real debate since Jakotsu would have tackled him anyway. Hopping towards Inuyasha quietly, Jakotsu prepared himself. He stepped closer and prepared to jump. _NOW!_ He thought as he attached himself to Inuyasha.

With a 'swoosh', Inuyasha found himself lying flat down in a bed that stunk of very cheap, very Jakotsu like perfume. It made sense since he was in Jakotsu's room, but how he had ended up on the bed was still yet to be solved. Quickly deciding that he had let his guard down while in a five-mile radius of Jakotsu, Inuyasha came to the conclusion that the psycho had ambushed him.

"Geroff!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow. Not waiting for Jakotsu to follow his orders, Inuyasha shoved him roughly, causing Jakotsu to the land on the floor. He fell on his ass, but gracefully nonetheless. Does that work?

He huffed as he dusted himself off. "You shouldn't be so rude Inuyasha, you are in my home after all."

Inuyasha got up and grabbed the seat by the desk. "I wouldn't have to be so rude if you'd keep your hands off of me. Besides, you started it first." He muttered immaturely. He combed his hair with his fingers as he tied it in a low ponytail. Being one of the only few men who had long hair made him easy to recognise by most people. He also had silver hair, so you didn't need a genius to figure out what that meant. Many complimented him on his lovely hair although he didn't particularly care. The colour of his hair had been a total accident, but if anyone asked then he had done it purposely. A few years ago Inuyasha had walked into a drugstore intent on dying his hair an orangey blonde. Being the person that he was, Inuyasha had just grabbed one of the bottles thinking that they were all alike. At the time he was a rebellious teen who wanted to do everything in his power to shock his father, after he had gone home and dyed his hair he did. Not only did he shock his father, but he shocked himself as well. It didn't go really well with him, expecting a blonder colour and coming out with silver? Who wouldn't be shocked? At the time he had been ready to shave his hair off, but in the end it wasn't necessary since he actually looked good with silver hair. It was weird, but true. "Well, who did it?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Jakotsu smoothed out his clothes as he crawled back on the bed. "I love it when you fight Inu. Hmmm, but do I really want to help you?" He smiled at Inuyasha's light growl. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help. I will expect a little something for my services, but I'm sure you'll think of something..." He laid sprawled on the bed watching Inuyasha's pretty face. He could tell him who it was, but what was the fun in that?

"Who the hell was it!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently. He was tired of waiting for the answer to his question, and Jakotsu wasn't making things better. He wasn't in the mood to have to start sucking up and he might have to if Jakotsu decided to make things difficult. Inuyasha cracked his fingers as he glared at him. "You tell me what I want to know and I won't hurt you." He said

Jakotsu pretended thinking over the deal, just for effect. He'd just barely escaped Inuyasha's fist several times, but he wasn't exactly ready for another encounter. "It's a deal I suppose..." Jakotsu said, boredom dripping from his mouth. Inuyasha just wasn't any fun when he was mad. To bad, he hadn't seen Inuyasha for the longest time and now that he got the chance he was too tense for Jakotsu to have any fun. He sighed as he twisted a strand of his own hair around his finger. "I assume that the person would probably be Kouga. He was staying with a friend of Kagome's there. He was staying with a Hojo I believe. Kouga attended her school for a while. I heard that he wanted to get together with her, but she politely turned him down. Kouga is the best guess considering all the other candidates. The others weren't near Kagome and I haven't found anything that indicates that they even know her."

Inuyasha took in the information carefully. So his best bet was Kouga was it? Jakotsu had told him that Kouga had wanted Kagome for himself though. Did that mean he didn't care for that girlfriend Inuyasha had pleasured? He shrugged, deciding not to think too much of it.

Jakotsu walked gracefully over to the vanity mirror as he picked up the comb and began delicately combing through his hair. "Do you need to know why he would've ratted you out, or are you good enough knowing who did it?"

Inuyasha rapped his fingers against the desk, contemplating what he would do to Kouga. "I already know why."

Jakotsu smiled teasingly and shook his head. "Nothing to do with Ayame honey."

He froze and turned around to scrutinize Jakotsu. "Talk."

Jakotsu hummed and began to braid his hair. "At the time he wanted Kagome, he was even willing to break up with his girlfriend of 5 years. She turned him down though. Said something about already having a boyfriend."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. He didn't have any time for Jakotsu to slowly reveal the details to him. "I swear to god, if you don't tell me right now, I will drug you and send you off to---!"

"No need for violence." He said calmly, not caring that he had interrupted Inuyasha. "He kept trying to persuade Kagome to change her mine. You know how stubborn Kouga is, he won't stop until you put things in simple, clear words. Anyway, Kagome finally told him outright that she enjoyed his company, but had no intention of going out with him, she said she didn't think of him that way. He'd never been turned down by anyone he's set his eyes on so imagine his disappointment at her words. That night he got himself drunk and Hojo was there to comfort him, in more then one way." He stopped speaking as he let Inuyasha take in his words. It was interesting how people reacted to good news, and Jakotsu glowed knowing that he had helped his baby.

"Are you insinuating" Inuyasha started off slowly, "that Kouga enjoys his own sex a little more than most do?" This was just too good to be true. He had never expected for Kouga to enjoy his gender so much. Most wouldn't take advantage of a situation like this, but Inuyasha wasn't like most people. Now that he knew this little detail, he would make Kouga's life a living hell. After all, he had gotten in Inuyasha's way.

"I'm saying, that Hojo and I have just recently started talking with one another and he gave me some information that I thought you'd like to know." He smiled coyly at Inuyasha's shocked face. It wasn't often that he heard anything this discriminating about Kouga.

"How's it that Hobo's gay? Isn't he going out with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously, he had been joking about this boyfriend of Kagome's to be gay before, but he hadn't thought that it would actually be true.

"Yes Inuyasha. Now that I've given you the information that you wanted, I suppose you'll want a means to blackmail Kouga?" Jakotsu asked, knowing that his answer would be yes.

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "One more question. If Hojo's gay, then why's he going out with Kagome?"

Jakotsu shrugged at his question, he didn't care for the girl. "I don't know, he said something about not having the heart to end things with her. How noble, really." He'd seen a picture of the girl sought over by Inuyasha, and truth be told, she didn't look like much. His opinion was biased of course though. The girl looked too much like Kikyou for him to consider her as anything more then pretty. His preference was men, and although he admitted to her being decent looking, he refused to think anything more then that. "Hojo's just too much of a nice guy."

He dismissed Jakotsu's word of Hojo being a nice guy. Inuyasha couldn't care less about the gay boyfriend. There were more important things at the present moment. He couldn't just tell Kagome her boyfriend was gay, not only would she yell and hit him, but then she'd think he was lying. First he needed to blackmail Kouga, and then he'd figure out the rest. He only needed to take things one step at a time to get what he wanted. Now he was back on track and ready for some action.

Jakotsu picked up the phone as he dialled Kouga's number. Inuyasha had asked him to call Kouga over that night for a little fun, and he had readily agreed. Guilt was a feeling he'd never experienced. It was a waste of time to feel remorse for those besides him. The less guilt he felt, the less he had to worry about himself getting hurt. It'd happened before and he wasn't ready to feel it again. Pain just wasn't fun, especially the emotional kind. smart ppl...

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other line.

"Hey Kouga..." Jakotsu answered prettily. "I was hoping we could hook up tonight."

There was a pause on the other line as Jakotsu waited for an answer. "What time?"

"I was thinking 10:00 dearie. You?"

"I'll be there."

Jakotsu admitted that Kouga was a nice person who was 'gifted' in many ways, but Kouga wasn't exactly his type. He welcomed Kouga's company, but helping Inuyasha was more important to him. After all, Inuyasha had helped him a while back when he had needed it. Jakotsu figured he was just returning the favour. He was too fickle to have any real loyalties, it was too hard to decide who he liked better.

Later That Night

Inuyasha picked up his phone as he drove to Jakotsu's house once again. He had left after his talk that morning and was heading back now. He'd get pictures of Kouga in the act, blackmail him, get Kouga to tell Kagome that he had been wrong, and then he'd have the girl exactly where he wanted her. He was still recovering from the shock of finding out about Kouga's little secret and frankly, he wouldn't believe it till he saw it.

He looked at the number on his cell phone and then answered it. "What do you want?" He asked casually.

"Did you get her yet?" Came Kikyou's frigid voice. She didn't beat around the bushes with Inuyasha and she didn't suck up. He'd just think that she wanted something big. Which most likely would have been true had she thought that Inuyasha wouldn't help her.

"Not yet." He said, he didn't need Kikyou to gloat at her victory. Fat chance he'd let her win. Kikyou some how had the ability to gloat without outwardly saying anything insulting.

"I see, not as easy as you would have thought, or are you just getting too old?" She asked innocently enough.

"Minor setback is all." He said through clenched teeth. It was a wonder Kikyou didn't want to be a lawyer. She'd annoy the suspect into telling her the truth.

"Poor Inu, I suppose it was to much to think that you could her. Why don't I just make things easier for you and take the car now?" It was easy to get Inuyasha riled up. All she had to do was question his ability and he'd do exactly what she had wanted him to. Reverse Psychology was easy enough, and Inuyasha was a sucker for challenges.

"My cars not going anywhere. I hope you're ready for the fuck of your life, because as soon as this is all over, I expect you in my bed naked with your legs wide open." As crude as ever... He said with a smirk on his face. He turned left, almost at Jakotsu's house. He wouldn't let Kikyou win, she did need to get kicked of her throne once in a while.

Kikyou laughed on the other line, not taking his threat seriously, she didn't need to. Unlike herself, Inuyasha wasn't cold. He wouldn't be able to toy with her look-a-like and leave without feeling remorse, she knew him too well. "You're going to have to hurry up Inuyasha. I can't wait forever..."

He didn't get a chance to answer her as she hung up on him. He closed his cell phone as he threw it on to the seat beside him. Inuyasha couldn't care less, she'd just given him another reason to win Kagome over after all. Stuck up bitches were annoying. It was times like these that made him wonder why he put up with her. When he had first met Kikyou he had seen her as a nice and innocent girl who didn't know shit about him. Inuyasha had tried to convince her to join his bed like all the others, but what had surprised him was when she had rudely turned down his offer and in retaliation had told him that he would help her in one of her schemes. At the time he had readily agreed, curious to figure out whom Kikyou really was. Needless to say, she turned out to be a power crazy bitch. Of course he was putting that in mild terms.

Finally reaching his house, Inuyasha parked his car a few streets down and made his way to the door with his camera in hand. He and Kouga were never close with one another so Inuyasha didn't feel the slightest bit bad. He was the standard jock whom everyone idolised and that fact alone made Inuyasha twitch. Kouga was a coward who knew when to run away with his tail between his legs. So what if he was athletic? That alone wouldn't get him everywhere in life. In all honesty Inuyasha was still angry about when Kouga had tried to show him up in front of the whole student body. He had 'attempted' to insult Inuyasha and when he had suggested that they took matters outside, he had made up some lame excuse about not wanting to hurt him. Not only did he make Inuyasha sound like a complete bully, but he had continued making himself look good by adding that it was wrong to fight and that he couldn't hurt another person. He appealed to most of the female population while everyone else snickered or applauded him for getting all those phone numbers. Kouga was known to be a bully and lying in front of so many people ticked Inuyasha off. At least he admitted to being a jerk, Kouga on the other hand was still in denial.

Inuyasha walked into the house silently, as he listened to the sickening moans of Jakotsu and Kouga. The two were extremely vocal and were making him increasingly uncomfortable. It would have been erotic if he'd been listening to two women getting it on, but he'd rather not hear men if he had to. It was surprising to see that Jakotsu was actually helping him without putting up a fight. Usually he'd make a big fuss about everything until he got bored. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he neared the bedroom. What Jakotsu planning something?

He opened the door a bit as he zoomed in with his camera. Inuyasha took many pictures with the two posing in very 'interesting' positions. He himself had been in bed with many women, and he'd never known that you could bend your body the way Kouga and Jakotsu had. He was sure he had enough pictures to ensure that Kouga never got in his way again. Unlike Inuyasha, most people didn't exactly think it was right being gay. Kouga had a reputation to uphold after all. If people found out about his gender preference then no doubt he'd be screwed.

As he finished off the roll of film, Inuyasha strode into the room with a brand new roll, ready for a few more pictures. "Say cheese." He said as he saw Kouga pale. He took several pictures of Kouga as he franticly tried to dive under the blanket. In his haste he forgot the fact that the blanket itself was almost transparent. Inuyasha put his camera down and smirked as Kouga glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here you dog?" Kouga snarled angrily, forgetting who had the upper hand.

Inuyasha sat down on a chair as he cracked his knuckle again. "I'll be asking the questions around here, so shut your mouth. What are you doing in bed with Jakotsu? And why are you naked?"

Kouga grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, stalling to try and think of a plausible excuse. "I was showing Jakotsu wrestling moves." He said quickly, hoping that he sounded believable.

Inuyasha snorted as Jakotsu pouted. "Are you saying this night meant nothing more to you then that? But baby, I thought you wanted me." He pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye as he continued to file his nails.

"I'm not stupid baka." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms. "I've been watching you two for a while before I came in."

Kouga sat on the bed in shock as he thought of all the things Inuyasha could do to him. If any of the pictures got out, he'd never be able to show his face at school again, let alone play football. He couldn't let it get out, he had to figure out a way to keep word from leaking out. Inuyasha had never specifically targeted him before so Kouga could only assume that he wanted something. Kouga gritted his teeth at the thought of being caught so easily, he'd let his guard down for a second and what happened? He was in deep shit if Inuyasha let this out. He resisted the urge to break something as he sighed in defeat. "What do you want you bastard?"

"Don't' be so rude Kouga, or was I wrong to think that you'd care if these pictures got out?" Kouga could cuss him or do whatever he liked, but he was the one that had the pictures, so either way Kouga would lose. "I'd be nice to me if I were you Kouga. I wouldn't even be setting you up like this in the first place if you hadn't gotten in my way. Now you either clean up the shit you caused, or I drag your ass down to hell and let it rot there."

Considering the options, Kouga didn't actually have a real choice. Inuyasha had caught him and now he could either suck up and do what Inuyasha said or let news get around that he was gay. It was fair to say that Kouga had made his choice. "I'll do whatever you want as long as you give me the film." No way in hell would he do anything Inuyasha said unless he was given the film. How was he to know that Inuyasha wouldn't try something like this again because he was bored? The bastard was just as likely to let him go free as he was to throwing money at hobos on the street. No matter how much Kouga hated Inuyasha, he had to admit that Inuyasha wouldn't be blackmailing him if he didn't want something. Kouga was completely sure that he had done nothing more to Inuyasha in the last few weeks then talk about what a whore he was. He was sure Inuyasha wouldn't take something like that seriously though. He didn't strike Kouga as the type of person who'd want revenge over a little few words. Kouga wasn't completely in the dark despite what people thought. He could be slightly slow sometimes, but he had a good instinct, no matter how stupid he could be sometimes.

Inuyasha looked at the ceiling, hoping that the other two would either put on some clothes or get a blanket that actually covered their bodies. He felt that if he stared at either of the naked men for too long he might regurgitate his food. He disliked Kouga and seeing him in all his glory might make him scream his ass off. "Why the fuck did you tip her off bitch?" Inuyasha asked after deciding that he'd given Kouga enough time to put things together.

Kouga looked up at Inuyasha blankly as he tried to think of whom he was talking about. Had he done anything to one of Inuyasha's toy? He hadn't said anything or done anything to anyone concerning Inuyasha, he had better things to do. Kouga glared up at him as he resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about you bastard."

Inuyasha glared back just as fiercely as he felt the little patience he had begin to leave him "Don't choose now of all times to be stupid jackass. I don't need all this shit. You tell me what I want to know about Kagome and you tell me now."

Kouga looked up as he heard her name. He didn't need to be a genius to know who Inuyasha's new victim was. Why did it have to be Kagome though? She was a sweet girl who had no right to be harassed by Inuyasha. Kouga snorted and stared Inuyasha directly in the eye. "I haven't talked to Kagome since I was in Hiroshima baka. I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Inuyasha growled loudly as he clenched his hand in a fist for what must have been the 6th time that day. "Don't lie to me!" he snarled angrily. "You told her about me and unless you fix it I'm going to make sure you'll never be able to show your ass at school again.

"That's bullshit! Don't go around accusing me of shit I didn't do. If I wanted to tip Kagome off I'd admit it, but I haven't seen her since last year. Why the hell would I go around telling her crap about you? You do that good enough yourself!" Kouga barked, trying to keep from launching himself at the bastard.

He ignored Kouga's insults as he gripped the chair. "If you didn't fucking tell her then who did?" Before Kouga could answer his question, Inuyasha turned his attention towards Jakotsu and glared angrily. "You bastard! You said it was Kouga, I though you were reliable!!"

Jakotsu whistled innocently as he finished filing his nails. "Honey, I said that it was probably Kouga. I didn't say anything about being absolutely sure." He smiled at the two and then grabbed the blanket, leaving the room so the two could talk. Jakotsu made sure to add a swing to his walk, as he did have both of their attention at the moment. Jakotsu didn't like conflict so he decided that he'd let the two resolve things on their own.

Inuyasha stared at Jakotsu with his mouth opened. The bastard had done this to him on purpose! That was the only explanation, why else would Jakotsu be wrong? He was never wrong. He always double-checked his information and he never told Inuyasha unless he was completely sure... Just proves to show how fickle his loyalties were... Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kouga as he tried to think of another plan. "So you've never spoken to her since then?" he asked suspiciously, just in case he'd missed something before.

"NO!" Kouga yelled as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't fucking need to rat you out. She can find out all this shit about you herself." Kouga shrugged and made himself comfortable. "If someone's told her about you then it sure as hell isn't me. I don't' care about anything that has to do with you."

"Who the fuck did it then!" Inuyasha yelled, racking his head for names. He turned to Kouga and decided that he'd be able to use him after all. "You're going to help me get the bastard in exchange for the pictures, got it?"

Kouga nodded in agreement, he wanted the photos back and if all he had to do was find out about some person then he wasn't going to complain. "As long as no one finds out and you don't ever fucking try to blackmail me like that again."

Inuyasha agreed to his terms. He was the one with the upper hand, it wasn't like Kouga had anything to use against him. "I want you to talk to her and get her to tell you who the idiot was. I want you to call her tomorrow and ask to meet up with her. Talk to her and get her to spill." Making sure Kouga understood, he turned away and told Kouga to put on clothes of some kind. "The baka better not screw up." He muttered under his breath, hoping that he was smarter then Inuyasha believed him to be.

"I heard that." Kouga mumbled, as he did as Inuyasha said and put on his clothes. As long as he never had to talk to him about his gender preference again, Kouga could care less about what he had to do. Obviously enough there was a line he wouldn't cross, but it didn't sound like such a big deal to just get a little information. He wouldn't be able to help Kagome if he couldn't help himself first. Besides, no matter how much he liked Kagome, he'd rather his secret remain secret then keeping her safe from Inuyasha. He didn't deal well with embarrassment... Kouga took all his stuff and got ready to leave. "I'll only do this if you promise me that you won't put any pictures of her on the Internet and you won't spread rumours about her around the school." Kouga was spineless, but not completely. He had the decency enough to help Kagome that much.

He looked at Kouga sceptically as he took the film out of his camera. "No pictures and I won't say anything about her at school." Sure he enjoyed a little gloating, but he didn't need to. He'd be perfectly happy knowing that he had won her. "I won't be giving you the film until you find the info for me, so don't bother asking."

Without another word to each other, they both left Jakotsu's house. Both were feeling pretty pissed at him, so neither bothered to say good-bye.

"Hello!" Jakotsu yelled as he came out of the washroom with a bathrobe on. He pouted at the open door as he crossed his arms. "The nerve. Leaving without even a good-bye? Hmph!" He ignored the fact that he was the one who planned the meeting and was the one who caused all the noise in the first place, little details like that weren't important. Jakotsu shrugged as he closed the door. He'd had his little fun scarring Inuyasha and now he only hoped that tonight he'd dream of something other then that banana peel. He shuddered at the thought of the many nightmares revolving around it. Jakotsu tried to ignore the thought as he closed the door to his bedroom. He was sleeping earlier then usually today, but he definitely had had more fun. Jakotsu happily fell asleep dreaming of a flying Inuyasha who admitted to loving him and only him. Then again he was dreaming of a flying Inuyasha in a banana peel, but his dreams were slowly becoming more normal...

A/n: Damn that was the longest chappie I've every written! I be lovin' all your lovely reviews and would just like to mention that I didn't delt 'over seas'. The ppl delt it and sniff sniff... I'm all emotional... teheehe I've actually gotten over it, but anyway, I'd just like to remind ppl again that if you don't like this then don't read it. I don't like ppl bitching at me saying how crappy my writing is. I'm writing this because some personalities in this fic apply to ppl I no, and they've done incredibly mean things to me and my friends, so I had perfect characters to vent some anger. On a lighter note, please leave a review showering me with compliments, and please remind me to update sooner... I lacked some highly needed motivation. Reminder, it took to long to get this out so I didn't check it and stuff proly won't flow and sentences are proly wrong..... so srri!

Inuobsesssedchic27


	3. Chappie 3

Thanks to: Biganimefan1, Zonza, Inuyashafanaticlmy, InuyashaCaseClosed, Kagome M.K, ShadowStalker2008, Rin-sama1989, DBZ Lover, Mariangela, lillisallurz, Lyn and Yvonne for reviewing!

Mariangela: Lol I'm glad you like this, but chances are I'm proly gonna disappoint you big time. I admit that I don't always like criticism, but I'm glad you told me that you didn't like the a/ns. It gives me things that I actually need to work on. I'm sorri if they're annoying I'll try to fix it. I'd also like you to tell me if you don't like what I write, I have a tendency to stray.

DBZ Lover: Lol, I love it when you review! Ne wayz, I absolutely love all the compliments, they'll get you really far when I'm involved. I really like Sango too, and I honestly can't imagine myself doing anything too bad. Unless I'm mad at ppl, then I'll just start writing some depressing angsty stuff. I'm going to make sure that most of the characters end up well though, or alive at least.

Rin-sama1989: tehehe, you reviewed twice! Thank you! I'm surprised that ppl like this and it's nice having all these compliments . Yeah Kagome will get a bigger part, she was supposed to have a bigger part the last chappie, but I took too long to update and the chappie was getting wayy to long. I really wanna update my other story, but rite now I can't stop twitching from all my mistakes, so I'm thinking I wanna try and fix everything up. I honestly don't think I can rite all that sad stuff rite now so I'm really realli gonna try k?

Yvonne: Nope, this ficcie does follow the movie in a few ways, but I'm trying to kinda change it so ppl will stop yelling at me, so no, I'm going hafta say that I'm gonna change things!.

Chappie 3

Disclaimer: I own nada, and the lyrics aren't mine, just some random words I remember from random songs

A/n: I enjoy lovely reviews my dears! You ppl are incredibly nice, and I'd give you something very pweeti, but all I have is some dust bunnies and a few fictional drawn characters that I will not part with. I'd love to share my lovely pictures, but unfortunately the characters are shackled to my bedroom trying to chew their way through the chains . Now my lovelies, watch as I try to include an original character in this story without making ppl think 'I don't want some fckin oc!'. Foaming at the mouth... hot inanimate characters...

"Get up!" Kagura said crisply as she pulled the blanket off of her daughter.

"No more bananas." Sango muttered as she winced at the open curtains. She rolled to her side in an attempt to sleep for a while longer when she realized that rolling to the side lead to sleeping on the ground. She fell with an 'oomph' as she groaned about evil dust bunnies.

"Sango wake up now, you're going to be late." Kagura said as she threw the pillows and the blankets at the maid. "I do not want to raise my voice, but if you do not get up this instant I will."

Sango jumped up at the thought of her mom raising her voice. She did not need all this rushing around in the morning. She groaned tiredly as she scratched her head. "Are we going to hell, or do you just hate me?"

Kagura looked down at her strange daughter. "Dear, you need a shower. I'll choose out your clothes and remember, when you're with Sesshoumaru I expect you to act normal."

She tried to respond to her mother's words, but found that she couldn't talk being tangled up in the sheets and all. Sango pulled the blanket away from her mouth as she looked up at her mom. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are unbelievably hopeless." Her mother sighed as she opened Sango's closet. "You are to meet Sesshoumaru Taisho today, don't you remember anything?" Kagura had high hopes for her daughter and nothing would stop her from making sure everything went as planned. She expected Sango to marry a wealthy man of high status and by all rights she would. Kagura would not be having anything go wrong, Sesshoumaru had shown an interest in her daughter and Kagura would have given him Sango on a leash if that ensured her wealth.

Contrary to the beliefs of many, Kagura cared very little for the girl. She was only her stepmother after all. Sango's father had been rich, and Kagura had been interested. She had been interested in the money, not the man. Gold-digger? Yes, but Kagura had married the man to rid herself of her scheming cousin. The manipulative blackmailer had tried to ruin her and to save her reputation she had married and paid him off. Her cousin now left her alone and she was free of his presence.

She helped the girl up and pointed to the bathroom, insisting that she take a shower before all else. Kagura stared after the girl, admitting to herself that she had some affection for the child. Sango was young and Kagura argued with her conscious that she was helping the girl get somewhere in life. She would be adding some of the money to her own wealth of course, but she was helping Sango. Sesshoumaru was a man who was wanted by many and Sango was lucky to have such attention bestowed upon her.

Kagura herself felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Sesshoumaru wanting such a young one. She was only ten years older then Sango and the man was even older then herself. Not by much of course, but Kagura believed herself more suitable for Sesshoumaru then her stepdaughter. She decided on a lovely lavender skirt with a white blouse. Simple, yet elegant. She would not let Sango make a bad impression on the person that might restore her wealth.

Sango's father had become a gambler and lost nearly a quarter of his wealth. She had been appalled by his problem and had insisted he seek help. He neither listened to her nor asked for help. Kagura sighed thinking about the end result. He had been such a fine man, only to die because of his addiction to gambling. Mr.Tajiya had died in a casino dispute when he had refused to pay what he had lost. She had mourned sadly over his death, leaving her with an empire to run and a daughter to raise. She had been fond of him, although she had felt nothing close to love. He had been a treasured friend and he had left her to finish his unsolved business. She cursed the man for leaving such tedious responsibilities on her shoulder. Kagura was still quite young, not nearly ready for such a role. She didn't want to grow old approving projects for his company.

"Rinse yourself and come out Sango. You're running late as it is." Pairing Sango with the millionaire would take care of any financial problems she had in the future, and she was not one to shy away from such an opportunity.

Sango awoke with a start when she heard her mother's voice. She felt the warm water hit her as she grudgingly turned off the shower. How could Kagura expect her to wake up at 6:00 am in the morning to get ready for a lunch that wouldn't take place until 11:00? It was inhumane to expect a seventeen year-old teenager to wake up that early. At least that's my firm belief. Sango wrapped the towel around her as she imagined a bed of clouds with her sleeping on it.

"Close your mouth" Sango heard her stepmother say curtly as she slowly made her way over to the vanity mirror. No one had told her that she was to see Sesshomaru today. The only warning she had gotten was the one Kagura had just told her this morning. Why was it that she was to meet a man she had no interest in meeting? Kagura always told her wonderful things about the man, but Sango was young, she wasn't looking to get hitched now. All this arranging was giving Sango a bad twitch. If she wanted to meet someone then it should be her own choice, and if she wanted to sleep in then by god she should be allowed.

It wasn't fair that she had no say in these matters. Sango was stubborn by nature, and all this scheming behind her back made her want to scream. Despite her strong feelings, Sango felt that she owed Kagura. She had never thought that she would like her father's second wife, but Kagura had watched out for her well being and was there when she needed it. Compared to the many women her father had dated, Kagura was a saint. How could she say no to the woman who wanted to help her? Sango had been scared when her father died that Kagura would start treating her like dirt, but instead she had treated Sango like a daughter and had tried to help her to benefit from everything she did.

No matter how strongly she felt about being set up like so, Sango admitted that she wanted Kagura to be happy. She took the comb to her hair as she slowly brushed the knots out. It wouldn't hurt to try and give Sesshoumaru a chance. She desperately didn't want to, but it was only fair. Sango had no experience with the opposite sex, and saying that she was worried was the biggest understatement of the year. Of course she had her encounters with Miroku, but those didn't count. After all, Miroku was the biggest lecher this side of Japan. Her dealings with him were with weapons in a room where she could be as violent as she wanted. Sango highly doubt that she was suppose to treat Sesshoumaru the same way.

She turned around as Kagura nudged her with something. "Here's the blow dryer. I trust you know how to use one of these things?" Not waiting for an answer, she walked away leaving Sango to dry her damp hair. Sango couldn't help but wonder if men acted like Miroku. Her father hadn't acted like so, but then again her father had been different from most. Did men like touching women's rear-ends? Or was it just a Miroku fetish? What if Sesshoumaru acted worse the Miroku? What if he wanted a touch of her boobies?

Sango found this whole new territory distressing as well as confusing. Her knowledge was limited and no one seemed to want to help her with anything. Sango supposed that these things were supposed to be taught by her new advisor Kikyou, perhaps she could help Sango with all her questions. Then again Sango found it hard to believe that she was supposed to trust a total stranger so whole-heartedly. Kikyou sounded like a nice respectable young lady, but Sango didn't easily trust strangers. She had known Kagura for two whole years and still hadn't confided anything important with her.

She continued drying her hair as she was deafened by the noise of the blow dryer. Sango stared uncomfortably at the boomerang ornament on her wall as she tried to forget the things hidden behind it. Denial was a lovely thing even if it didn't always work. Behind her prized boomerang she hid the letters that she treasured so dearly. They meant almost everything to her despite the fact that they hurt her just as much. Miroku had written the letters to her expressing his attraction towards her both emotionally and physically. After the incident with the maid Sango had lost hope about Miroku ever meaning what he had said, but the childish part of her hoped that he did.

Sango couldn't deny her attraction to the amorous man although no one could blame her for trying. He could sweet talk a man into his bed, and if it weren't for his wandering hand, Sango wold be there now. It wasn't fair that he was playing her for a fool. Miroku sweet talked every decent looking maiden and she got jealous each and every time. Miroku was a cruel man whether he knew it or not, playing with her heart and all. Her only logical explanation for her attraction to him was the fact that he was the only man who had every paid her any attention. At that conclusion Sango had decided to meet this Sesshoumaru and find out for herself whether it was normal to feel fluttery around all men or whether it was just Miroku.

Curiosity was an interesting thing, it either pushed you on to understand what you wanted to know, or it just confused you even more. In Sango's case, not only was she still confused, but now she was soaking wet.

Kagome looked around the café, wondering when Kouga would arrive. He was the one who had invited her after all. She sighed to herself as she put her hat on her lap. As usual, Kagome had shown up late and ready to apologize. Unfortunately, Kouga hadn't shown up either. She had waited for well over fifteen minutes and quite frankly, Kagome was ready to leave. Kagome had never been to Tokyo and she was just itching to look around. She wasn't exactly the most patient person and after her encounter with Inu-what's-his face yesterday, she was more likely to yell at Kouga for his tardiness then greet him with a smile on her face.

Kagome glared at her glass of water as she imagined Kaede's stuck up nephew. Thank god she had been warned a head about him or she might have fallen for his rough charm. She burned at the thought of him trying to use her. Kagome thought of herself as a decent person who never caused trouble for anyone. She didn't want people thinking they could just step all over her. Kagome could be a kind person, but she had a strong will and no one was going to take that away from her.

She had little freedom as it already was and if anything went wrong while she was in Tokyo then she was sure her Ji-chan would chain her to the house. Why was it that no one believed she could make her own decisions? When her mom had died her Ji-chan had take it open himself to protect Kagome from any boys that might look her way. Except for Hojo though her Ji-chan liked his interesting presents. Her grandpa was way past extremist and was now going down the narrow road that led to being institutionalized. Hojo had told her that her seizures had made her take things a little too seriously. Okay, so maybe Kagome had been more sick then usual that year, but she had made the mistake of allowing her friends to talk to her Ji-chan and that had ended with him telling everyone about her having these odd diseases that she'd never heard of. He had even told people that she had foreign accent syndrome. Kagome shook her head at the crazy people in her life.

Her grandpa had thought that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between left and right and that had left her in the present state she was now, a caged-bird. Escaping to Tokyo before the rest of her family came was the only way for her to do what she wanted. Kagome sighed a second time as she stirred her drink, still waiting for Kouga. Now she was back to her present problem. If this Inuyasha so much as talked about knowing her, her grandpa just might decide that she needed to attend an all girl's school in some far off place cut off from any males. That was not an option Kagome wanted and she promised herself that if he so much as lifted a finger in her grandpa's direction, she'd bite him.

"Kagome, I'm here!" yelled Kouga over the soft music as Kagome sipped her drink.

She smiled at him, trying to hide her irritation. "What took you so long Kouga?"

"I kind off overslept. I'm sorry for making you wait so long." He said guiltily as he scratched his head.

Her resolve to yell at him wavered until she finally forgave him. "That's alright Kouga, you can make it up to me by showing me around this area a bit."

Kouga nodded as he saw Kagome again. He had to admit that she was still as beautiful as ever and that even though he had gotten over her, he still wouldn't mind getting some ass. He felt a twinge of guilt at what he was doing. He was helping the bastard Inuyasha to save himself. The noble thing to do was to tell her the truth and let Inuyasha spread all the dirt he wanted. Then again a twinge of guilt meant only a little, and only a little meant that he could wash the feeling away with some alcohol. Kouga pushed aside the guilt as he convinced himself that he was doing this for the best. There was no way he could help her if people thought that he was queer. Just proves that self-interest was high on most people's list of important things.

Kouga threw some money on the table to pay for Kagome's drink as the two left the café. "Have you seen anything interesting yet Kagome?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. Once that started he'd slowly ask her questions that would eventually lead to Inuyasha and then he'd get his film.

"Not really." Kagome replied conversationally. "I've only been here for a day or so. I don't suppose there are any malls in this area." She said with a smile on her face, she wasn't normally a shopping person, but today she felt reckless, today she felt like spending money.

Kouga smirked at her words, remembering the last time they'd gone shopping together. Kagome had somehow talked him into trying on a dress and for reasons unknown to him, she had bought it for him. She had then proceeded to apply makeup onto his face and transformed him into a girl. That day Kagome had been curious to see if Kouga could pass as a girl and so Kagome let her curiosity take over and changed Kouga into a Colleen. She had made him walk around Hiroshima in a dress and surprisingly enough he attracted some very pretty boys. She had somehow forgotten all about him and run off to do something else while he had been stuck with three freaks who kept pawing at him. Had Kouga enjoyed their attentions? Very much. Would he tell anyone? Not until hell froze over and tomatoes were considered vegetables.

"I'd rather we just look at the scenery and avoid any contact whatsoever with any mall." Kouga shuddered at the idea of walking around like _that_ in Tokyo. He had no doubt that people would be able to recognize him.

Kagome giggled at his words as she thought of what she had done last time. It had been the most outrageous thing she had ever done and although it probably caused Kouga plenty of embarrassment, she was glad that she had done it. Not only had it been hilarious, but Kouga had experienced something that few men ever had the nerve to do. It had been a good experience for him to learn what if felt like seeing things through a woman's perspective and if had been a good experience for her to laugh herself silly.

She nodded in agreement to his words as she stopped laughing. "I suppose we could always go to the mall another day."

Kouga smiled back at her as he led her across the street. "I'd love to introduce you to a few of my close friends in the next few days Kagome-chan, unless you have plans." He asked, knowing that she would have none.

"I'd love to meet your friends." Kagome paused as she thought of asking Kouga about Inuyasha. Maybe he knew him and Kouga could confirm what he was really like. "Can I ask you about something?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." He replied, he was curious to what she had to say, and whenever anyone asked if they could ask you something, did anyone ever actually say no?

Kagome twisted a strand of her hair with her left hand as she looked at the tall buildings. "I've met this person named Inuyasha, and a friend of mine told me that he was bad. I don't suppose you've heard of him?" She asked quickly, getting the subject out in the open. Inuyasha had struck a nerve the other day when he had asked if she let other people tell her what to do or if she decided things for herself. She wanted to keep away from people who could potentially ruin things for her, but she wanted to decide for herself if the person was actually bad.

Kouga smiled, thinking that this was easier then he would have thought it to be. He hadn't even needed to approach the topic himself, she had come out first saving him the trouble of finding an inconspicuous way of coming onto the subject. The only question was if he would lie about Inuyasha or tell the truth. "Inuyasha's an interesting person who'll keep you from ever being bored." Kouga said, not lying, but not exactly telling the truth. This way he'd keep himself in safe territories. "Different people have different opinions him. I'm not exactly that close with him, so I'm afraid I can't be too much help." Kouga said apologetically. "He's a person who knows what he wants and won't stop until he gets it."

She listened to what Kouga had to say about Inuyasha as she tried to make up her mind about him. Kouga didn't sound like he hated him. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't so bad after all? "Are you sure that's all you know Kouga?" Kagome tried asking one more time, maybe he had missed something before.

"Quite." He decided that this would be a good time to ask. "Maybe if you told me who that friend of yours was then I might be able to tell you why they're so hostile."

Kagome hesitated as she seriously considered telling Kouga about her. She really was curious to whether or not Inuyasha was a good person, and maybe if she told Kouga who it had been it might give her a better insight to why she hated him so. "If I tell you who it was, do you promise that you won't tell anyone?" She wanted to make sure that nothing would happen. She knew Kouga would never tell anyone, but it just made her felt safer asking.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Kagome." Kouga said whole-heartedly. After all, he would be keeping his end of the promise. Kagome hadn't bothered to tell him how long he would need to refrain from telling anyone. Technically he wouldn't be breaking her promise, but ethically... Kouga scratched the thought from his head, she had not elaborated on certain rules, and so it wasn't his fault if word got out.

Kagome looked slightly doubtful, but Kouga was one of her good friends. "Have you ever heard of Kagura Mika? She really looked out for me when I was younger so it makes sense that she'd want to warn me about bad company. I would think that Inuyasha would try and use this information against Kagura, so I really need you to keep your lips closed." She smiled up at him as they walked towards the forest.

"Don't worry about anything, I'll make sure I keep your promise." Kouga said as he tried to forget about guilt. It wouldn't help either of him if he told Kagome everything. Actually, it'd help Kagome, but it didn't benefit him so most people could guess what his choice was... He needed to suppress his guilt until he could think of a way to solve things in a manner that benefited the both of them.

"I knew you would!" She squealed as she jumped up and hugged him. She completely forgot about the fact that he hadn't helped her at all with her situation. She wouldn't have gotten the answer she wanted even if he had answered her. Short-term memory had its disadvantages.

She smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand and skipped towards the lake. Kouga stared down at the girl in wonder, to think that she had trusted him so easily. He felt sorry that Inuyasha had taken such a liking to the girl, but Kouga couldn't do anything to help. Translation: If I tell her now I'm screwed.

Sango walked in to her front hall as she dripped all over floor. Out of all the horrible luck in the world, Kami had favored her with the most. Sure Kagura had told her to act as normal as humanly possible, but the demand was almost impossible to follow. Sango had no experience dealing with men, and this disastrous date had proved it. It wasn't everyday that you ended up in a lake, let alone cold and cranky. Her day could not get any worse.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kagura said angrily as she caught a glimpse of her wet stepdaughter. The date was supposed to be simple, they were supposed to get to know one another and perhaps set up a second date. How could her daughter mess things up so horribly in such a short period of time? Kagura fisted her hand as she yelled for a made to get a towel. Thank god Kagura had hired an advisor to help her daughter get over her clumsiness. A simple set up date couldn't go awry so easily, unless of course you were Sango. She had hoped that her daughter would know to act normal on such an important occasion such as this one, but obviously Kagura hadn't told Sango exactly how important it was. "What the hell happened?" Kagura asked angrily.

Not giving her proper time to answer, Kagura continued to reprimand her daughter angrily. "Did Sesshoumaru confess to drowning a cat or something? Did you tackle him down when you heard him? I better hear a very plausible excuse, or I'll make sure to drill the conversation into your head. Do I make myself clear?"

Sango stared back at her stepmother, not overly worried. Kagura ordered her around often, so yelling had become a part of everyday life to her. "It wasn't a big deal. Sesshoumaru accepted my apologies and said that he'd still like to see me again." She said as she took the towel and dried herself. Sango had known that that was what Kagura had really wanted to here. She wasn't completely naïve to believe that Kagura actually cared for Sesshoumaru's character. As far as she could tell he was a walking ice cube. Personally she had thought Sesshoumaru rather enjoyed falling into the freezing cold water. Unless smiling meant you hated something, Sango was positive the twisted man liked it.

No one could blame her for being impolite. She attempted making conversation many many times and it was clear to see that Sesshoumaru just wasn't a people person. Sango needed a man who wasn't afraid to speak his mind since she herself couldn't. Sesshoumaru just made her feel clumsier. She needed someone who would reassure her that she was doing fine and that she needn't act fake in front of them. Hell she'd settle for a guy who smiled on a regular basis. Sango had counted the number of times Sesshoumaru had smiled, which wasn't a hard thing since he only smiled ONCE. No matter how beautiful he looked Sango would not settle for a cold bastard who looked more feminine then her. It just wasn't going to happen. The man was pretty. He was good-looking in a totally feminine way that just made Sango seethe and ask god why he made him prettier then her. Sango had never been very shallow, but this was just ridiculous.

"If that's all you need to know then I'm going upstairs to change." Sango quickly took off her wet shoes as she dripped water onto the floor. The day was warm, but Sango struggled to keep from shivering. Could her day get any worse?

Inuyasha got off the boat as he headed over to his aunt's house. Kouga had called him a while earlier telling him about Kagura Mika. He hadn't known that the bitch knew Kagome. If it had been any other person Inuyasha would have had to think up something appropriate for the occasion, but since Kikyou had already involved herself was Sango, he would just help her and call it even. No matter how angry he was at the bitch right now, Inuyasha had more important things to do then waste more time getting back at Kagura. He needed to focus on the bigger picture, he couldn't let himself be distracted by something as unimportant as this. No doubt Inuyasha would get back at her, but presently he wanted to see Kagome. He hadn't been able to get her to listen to him the day before, so maybe she'd listen to him now.

He had spent the whole day deciding on what it was that he would do, and although he still thought his idea was slightly cliché, Inuyasha was going to go through with it anyways. He'd come to the conclusion that Kagome, like most other girls was a romantic at heart. He assumed she'd love compliments and small gifts. At the moment he doubt she'd take anything he offered her and any compliments from him would be listened to with extreme distrust and suspicion.

Inuyasha sighed at having to degrade himself so. He only hoped that no one would hear him. He was out on a mission. His mission was to win her over as quickly as possible. The only reason Inuyasha hadn't been able to win her was because of the tip off. That had been the only thing standing in his way of a good start. Inuyasha knew his boundaries and no matter what, he would not degrade himself to the point of begging and groveling. Then again he'd never reach the point where he had to do either, he smiled arrogantly as he headed for the window.

Inuyasha knocked on the window as he stepped back. He had never gone so far to get a girl, and if Kagome didn't appreciate this then there'd be hell to pay. Inuyasha expected for this to work, if she didn't welcome his advances, Kagome would at least pity him. He didn't mind starting off with pity, it'd still be the first step to his victory.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he saw black hair at the window. He turned on his stereo as he prepared himself for the most humiliating thing he'd ever done. He was even going to do actions to the words...

'_All by myself, _

_Don't want to be,_

_All by myself_

_I can't take it anymore!'_

Inuyasha sang the words as the music played. Taken this hadn't been the best song to sing to, but there weren't many songs that he knew and most songs that he did know were slightly on the naughty side. He doubt Kagome would appreciate being serenaded to the thong song. Obviously he'd enjoy singing the song, but would she response positively to such lyrics?

This CD began to scratch as the words began to skip. He looked at the stereo as he thought about whether he should kick it or just leave it. Inuyasha relaxed as he heard music come back on. That moment of relief didn't last long as Inuyasha stared in horror as he listened to the song coming on. He hadn't been quite dignified as a child, and now he would suffer the consequences.

'_The itsy-bitsy spider went up the waterspout, _

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out,_

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy-bitsy spider went up the spout again.'_

When he was younger he had loved nursery rhymes and all that. Inuyasha assumed that he had taped over his lullaby CD. Dammit, he cursed, he thought that he had thrown out the CD years ago. Inuyasha quickly lunged for the machine when something hit him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up at the window to see someone other the Kagome standing there. Inuyasha stared puzzled as another object hit him.

"Kagome! There's some freak singing at your window!"

Inuyasha registered the voice, as he was able to turn off his stereo. What, what now? Why the fuck was all this shit happening now? Tonight was supposed to be the night where Inuyasha got Kagome to agree to a date. How come no one told him that she had a guest? He cursed under his breath at all the things that were going wrong. He scratched his head as he decided on his course of action. He decided he would act innocent and say he was singing to apologize for his behavior before. That and he hoped that she would forgive him and give Inuyasha another chance. You never know if something that simple would work.

He stared at the window as he saw Kagome's head pop out. She looked at him in annoyance as she leaned on her elbow. "Shouldn't you be in your room or something? You're making a racket and it's rather annoying."

Inuyasha smiled innocently as he wiped some red wet juice off his shirt which he determined was tomato juice. "This is my way of apologizing for yesterday. I didn't mean to get angry at you for trying to help me with my archery." He mentally shrugged at his completely fake speech. He sounded totally fake to himself, but he was quite sure Kagome bought it. She began to answer him when she was interrupted by a loud hyena laugh that just wouldn't end.

Beside Kagome, Inuyasha saw another girl who looked about the same age as Kagome laughing her ass off. Inuyasha had never seen her before so he assumed that she was a friend of Kagome's from Hiroshima. The girl had dark black hair and a slightly rounder face then Kagome. From what he could tell, she looked like an innocent child. At least that's what he assumed she would look like once she stopped laughing.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked politely, trying to hide his irritation.

The girl giggled again as she wiped tears way from her eyes. She shook her head as she suddenly snapped back to reality. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at Inuyasha. "You made me waste my tomatoes."

He stared in shock at the strange girl as he tried to think of something to say. After all the effort he had put into serenading Kagome, this girl was complaining about her ruined tomatoes? He was saved from having to say anything as Kagome spoke up.

"Just ignore her." She advised Inuyasha wisely. Kagome was in a good mood at the moment and found she had enjoyed Inuyasha's singing. Taken he had sounded like a dying cat, but everyone had their faults. She decided that she would be the polite Kagome everyone knew until Inuyasha acted out of line. This way she could judge him for herself. "That was a cute song Inuyasha. I don't think I've ever met a guy who's willing to embarrass himself so."

He turned slightly red as her words, relieved that she hadn't decided to pelt him with more tomatoes. "I'd do anything for you to give me a chance." He said with a smile on his face.

The other girl looked at him strangely as she nudged Kagome. "Do you think this guy's gay? He talks like it."

Inuyasha snorted at her comment as he crossed his arm. "Me, gay?" he scoffed. "Like hell." He said he was going to try and be more polite to Kagome, but that didn't mean he could stay in his role the whole time.

Kagome smiled at her new friend as she shrugged. "Does it matter?" Kagome's friend left the window as she decided to let Inuyasha and Kagome talk alone. Actually they were just showing some hot guy on the TV

"Don't you need to come in and clean yourself up?" Kagome asked skeptically surprised at how polite he had been so far. Kagura had told her that Inuyasha was a loudmouth jerk with a candy-cane shoved up his ass, her exact words. It was possible that Inuyasha was just pretending to be polite, but would it be so bad to give him a chance? She quickly found a towel in her room and threw it at Inuyasha. "Here, you can at least dry yourself first. Now tell me, did you really want to apologize to me or are you just trying to get something?" She probably wouldn't get a truthful answer, but Kagome didn't really enjoy beating around the bush.

Inuyasha was surprised at her accuracy as he tried to free his hair from the red tomatoes. Obviously he was going to lie. "I just wanted you to forgive me. That and I'd like for us to get to know each other before you judge m---"Inuyasha never got a chance to finish his sentence as he was once again interrupted. He heard a shout of glee as an object came jumping out the window.

Kagome gasped as she saw a blur go out the window. "Yoko!" Kagome yelled as she watched her friend jump out.

"Weeeeeehhhhhh!" He listened to her as he stayed still, too shocked to do anything. All this excitement ended with a loud "Ommmmppphhh!" as the girl hit the floor. The girl rubbed her rear end as she glared up at Inuyasha.

Kagome fell in a fit of giggles at the image she saw before her. It took her five long minutes to control herself before she was finally able to stand back up. Normally Kagome would have been worried that her friend might be hurt, but this was just ridiculous. "You're lucky that I wasn't staying on the second floor." Kagome reprimanded, trying not to imagine what Yoko would look like if she had been staying one floor higher.

"What is your problem!" Yoko asked as she glared Inuyasha down.

His mouth fell open as he stared in wonder. "My problem? What do you mean my problem, you're the one that jumped out of the window!" What the hell was wrong with this girl?

She rolled her eyes as she got up. "Of course I jumped out of the window. I jumped out to see if you would catch me." She swiftly turned around and smiled brightly at Kagome. "Now we know that this guy's gay. See, if he had been straight then he would have caught me, but he didn't catch me so..." Feeling no need to finish her sentence Yoko looked back at Inuyasha and stuck her nose in the air. "You have some nerve not catching me." She said as she thought about throwing another tomato at him.

Inuyasha tried to hold in his anger as he clenched his fist. What the hell was wrong with the girl? "Why the hell would you jump out of a window in the first place."

"That doesn't matter." Yoko said, brushing off his skepticism. "The fact is that if Kagome's room had been any higher then I could have potentially gotten hurt." She turned her head back to Inuyasha as she walked back towards the window. "We know for sure he's gay, and now we know that he's a jerk with slow reflexes. I don't know why you'd want him as a friend." She skipped the rest of the way towards the window as she quickly jumped in.

Inuyasha muttered curses under his breath as he watched the spoiled little bitch jump back into the window. He pretended to be distressed as he looked up at Kagome. "Is your friend okay?" He asked, trying not to sound too pissed. The girl had stared at him all too angrily at him to pass as anything real. The thoughts never crossed his head that she might actually be mad at him, but think about it, was that really a possibility? He had never met anyone so strange and frankly he didn't think he liked it.

He wouldn't put it past Kikyou to put obstacles in his way. If she had been motivated enough then Inuyasha might not have been so confident in his abilities, but this was nothing big. He'd just have to just deal with it. Maybe the girl would take a bribe, Yoko didn't look too smart. As far as he could tell, Yoko was downright crazy. Sane people did not jump out windows, at least he didn't think so.

Kagome shook her head as she moved to the side to let Yoko back in. This girl was by far the weirdest person she'd ever meet. "I hope so... Look, why don't you come inside and dry yourself off? It must be uncomfortable being so wet." Kagome smiled sympathetically at Inuyasha's condition as left the room to meet him at the door.

She had to admit that Inuyasha was slightly rough around the edges, but she had yet to see him do anything completely stupid. Kagome had found him to be polite and considerate enough to question Yoko's sanity. The only thing she learned was that her friend might be slightly crazy.

Kagome had come home from her meeting with Kouga to meet this bubbly girl sweeping the house. She had warmed up to Kagome almost instantly. The day had somehow ended with Kagome helping her clean up the house. She didn't mind, but she still didn't understand how Yoko had convinced her to do such menial chores. Kagome had grown up rich and she hadn't been needed to do any chores. The experience had been interesting although she had agreed with Yoko that it had been pointless. Things ended with an even bigger mess and Kaede asking the two to just go stay in Kagome's room.

Kagome opened the door as she let in a soaking Inuyasha. "I suppose you'd like to take a shower now?" she asked. She blushed at the sight of his wet chest. He had on a white shirt that molded perfectly to Inuyasha's body. Kagome wasn't made out of stone. 'It's not my fault that he's in good shape.' she thought defensively. She looked away, trying to cover up her red face. It wouldn't be proper for Inuyasha to think she was some kind of pervert. He might take it the wrong way.

Inuyasha smirked as she turned away. Obviously Kagome was trying to hide her red face. He wasn't blind, he saw her turn red before she quickly jerked way. It was good to know that she wasn't immune to him physically though. Kagome found him attractive so now he knew that she had good taste. "Actually I was wondering if you'd want to go for a swim. The beach is right over there." He was trying to get her to agree to something that could pass off as a date and work his way up.

He had to admit that Kagome wasn't so defensive anymore. What ever Kouga said, it had worked. Now all he had to do was work his way around that Yoko girl. "I thought I might show you some of the sights on the island." Inuyasha added. It might help to sway her decision, this way it made things sound like he was just trying to be friendly and nice and all that happy crap. Inuyasha couldn't believe all the crap coming out of his mouth. Normally he paid no heed to his lies, but today he felt especially aware of all the corny shit leaving his mouth.

"I don't know..." She answered uncertainly, not sure whether it was a good idea or not. It was quite late already and Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to be with someone of the opposite sex in her bathing suit. Besides, she couldn't leave Yoko, or at least that's what she would say if anyone asked.

Then again Inuyasha did humiliate himself by trying to apologize to her, that had to count for something. If she hadn't had a boyfriend she would have thought it was downright romantic. The first song anyway, the lullabies had been odd. Kagome didn't nearly know Inuyasha well enough to accurately judge him. Maybe this would give her an opportunity to find out. "It'd be nice to go down to the beach Inuyasha, but what about Yoko?" Kagome had to make sure that they would include Yoko too. Kagome would feel horrible leaving her out. That and she didn't want to be alone with Inuyasha in case he turned out to be some sick freak. She didn't like excluding people and now was no exception.

Dammit, Inuyasha thought as Kagome mentioned her friend. He had hoped that she would just quickly agree. "Why don't we ask her if she wants to go and if she doesn't, then she can just stay here?" Easy enough solution, although Inuyasha guessed that he already knew what Yoko's answer would be.

Kagome agreed with him as she left to get ready. That would be the logical thing to do if you thought about it. She came upon her little friend as Yoko stared into the TV. Kagome stopped to see what she was staring at only to see some male in an infomercial. She smiled down at the girl as she headed over to her suitcase. "Inuyasha's offered to give me a tour of the island, would you like to come Yoko?"

Yoko shook her head as she stared into the TV. She couldn't leave the TV now, all the hot models were coming on -; "It's alright Kagome, I think I'll stay here. You go and enjoy your thingie."

Kagome sighed as she walked into her bathroom to change. Things would have been easier if Yoko came. The only bright side was the possibility that Inuyasha would act as himself around only her. Maybe he was one of those people who showed their true colours when alone. It wouldn't surprise her, after all, Inuyasha had been the person who had yelled at her for trying to help with his archery.

She quickly changed as she put on a large T-shirt with shorts over her bathing suit. Just in case it was cold Kagome decided to bring a towel as well as a jacket. Most people thought she was paranoid, but it was better to be safe then sorry. You never knew if the weather might suddenly change, Kagome just preferred being prepared for such events. Then again she might step on a shell or trip over s--- Maybe she was thinking too much of it. Maybe Kagome should just leave her first aid kit back for now.

It probably wouldn't harm her to leave it just this once. Starting from when she was younger Kagome's mom had drilled into her head the importance of safety. After her mom had died in car accident, Kagome had become even more cautious. She knew she needed to loosen up, but it was easier said then done. It had hurt to find out that one of the most important people in her life had died because the hospital has run out of the equipment needed to help her.

Kagome walked out of her bathroom when she saw Inuyasha staring strangely at Yoko with a look of irritation in his eyes. She wasn't sure, but it looked like irritation to her. "Ready to go?" She said brightly, trying to keep her tone light.

"Yeah." Inuyasha muttered as he tore his eyes away from Yoko. "She not coming?" he asked gesturing at Yoko.

Kagome shook her head as they both made their way out of her room. "Yoko would rather watch the TV I think." She didn't know how far the beach was, Kagome had only seen parts of the island, and although she had seen the dock, Kagome hadn't yet to see a beach. Even though it was night Kagome still thought it would be nice to see the beach. She hadn't been given the chance to explore the island and she had no doubt that the scenery would be beautiful. Kagome couldn't expect anything less after having seen Kaede's wonderfully decorated home.

"Is the beach very close to here?" Kagome asked, trying to start a conversation.

Inuyasha nodded at her question. "It'll probably take five minutes at the most to get there."

The two walked silently for a little bit as Kagome tried to think of something to say. She was uncomfortable with the silence, Kagome didn't like it. She needed to think of something that would start a conversation. Before Kagome had a chance to say anything she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"What made you wanna come out here to Tokyo early? I would've thought you'd want to leave with your family. It's not often that a girl your age wants to travel alone." He said conversationally. Inuyasha preferred silence, but he doubt that Kagome would be comfortable in such a situation. Usually asking about family was the easiest way to get a conversation starting.

Kagome laughed softly as she looked up at the sky. "I'm just tired of having such a protective grandpa watching everything I do. I thought I might get to experience things here that my grandpa would never let me do before he comes."

Inuyasha smirked when he was sure Kagome was looking. So she was looking for new experiences was she? He could definitely help fill that department...

"How about you?" Kagome asked curiously. "Your aunt Kaede's told me that you have several mansions all over Japan, why do you live here in Tokyo?"

Inuyasha was thrown off by the question, he'd never actually thought about the question himself let alone her asking. He shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "I bought the mansion I live in along with my sister, I don't wanna live anywhere my father has control of." This for once was a truthful answer. He had no intention of living in a place where his father could dictate his life.

"Your lucky." Kagome said softly as she saw the beach ahead. "At least you still have someone who cares about you." She was still slightly emotional when talking about parents and Kagome couldn't help but feel sad. Inuyasha had no idea how lucky he was to have parents.

"Yeah right." He snorted as he heard her words. If she thought it was lucky to have a bastard for a father then Inuyasha would be more then happy to give him to her.

"I suppose you could say that..." Inuyasha said quickly, he wasn't going to argue with her. What if she was one of those emotional females that cried over stupid things like parent? "Don't worry about your stuff, just leave it on the sand." He watched Kagome slowly put her things on her towel as she approached the water.

Kagome tested the water with her foot as she walked in. The water wasn't cold like she expected it to be, it wasn't exactly hot either, but it was warm enough for her taste. She took a deep breath as she dunked her head in the water. It felt great being in the water again, Kagome couldn't' even remember the last time she went swimming. "Aren't you coming in?" She asked happily as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Inuyasha replied as he took his shirt off. He watched Kagome's happy face change to one of shock as he took off his swim shorts and walked towards the water.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked in shock. Why was he undressing in front of her? Kagome turned a deep red as she turned away. Never before had Kagome ever seen 'that' part of a man's body. Taken she had seen Souta's before, but that didn't count. "Put your clothes back on!" Kagome yelled as she decided on a course of action. What was wrong with the jerk? Just when she had thought she had him figured out Inuyasha did something stupid like this. Kagome highly doubt that he could think of an excuse to get him out of this mess.

Inuyasha smirked as he threw his shorts to the side. "Why would I do a thing like that? I hardly ever have the chance to go swimming nude. Can you believe all those laws at local beaches?"

"Inuyasha I want you to put your clothes back on right now!" Kagome screeched as she continued to hide her eyes from seeing anything.

"Why?" He asked curiously. Kagome was obviously very shy when it came to certain 'places'. Inuyasha just wanted to know why she wanted him to put his clothes back on. He was expecting the answer 'because it's improper', but if that was what her answer would be then Inuyasha would refuse to do so. He needed more of an answer then that. She had to have a solid reason why. Contrary to what people would believe Inuyasha wasn't doing this because he actually cared what her answer was, he just thought it'd be smart to test her temper before all else. He was curious to know how far he could go before she got pissed.

"W-why?" Kagome stuttered angrily, still beet red. "I want you to put on your clothes because... it's against my religion to see someone naked outside matrimony?" She ended lamely. The real reason was because she didn't think it was proper to go parading around naked, but she highly doubt that Inuyasha would listen to that. Most people tended to listen when religion was related so she had thought maybe that was good enough reason for him to put his clothes on.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her reasoning. Religion? Did she really expect him to believe that? Not many teenagers still cared for actually following their religion let alone using it as an excuse. Besides, it was obvious with her pause that Kagome was lying. He laughed when he saw her face turn a shade redder.

Kagome looked up at his face as she tried to ignore everything underneath. She glared angrily at him as she started for the shore, intent on going back to Kaede's mansion. "You jerk, I decide to give you and what do you do? You take off your shorts and ignore me when I ask you to put it back on!" She huffed as she walked towards her things without looking back at him. "You can swim naked by yourself, I'm leaving."

Inuyasha stared after her as she walked away. The hot little bitch wasn't going to be easy. He hadn't expected her to be, but he was a little rusty after having so many girls just falling into his arms. Inuyasha thought about what he would do, run after her apologizing profusely, or wait for her to cool down. The second choice sounded much better to him. That and Kagome was walking in the wrong direction. There were no dangerous wild animals on the island, so Inuyasha was sure she'd have to make her way back to him eventually. She'd have to, if she didn't Kagome would end up at a dead end.

He watched her leave with her ass swaying to the left and right. The sexy girl looked better then ever walking down the beach like she owned the place. Was it just him or did Kagome look hotter when she was angry? Inuyasha smirked as he threw his shorts back on. He had just been kidding about parading around naked. Although he wouldn't admit it, Inuyasha was shy when it came to his appearance. He knew he looked good, but he was uncomfortable with the idea of being naked in front of many people.

Shocking news considering the way Inuyasha acted. He wasn't sure why he had purposely gotten her angry. He wanted to test her limit, but a small part of his brain thought it would be fun to get her angry. Most guys were never too old for immaturity, and Inuyasha proved it. He sat in the sand as he tried to guess how long it would take for her to realize she had gone the wrong way.

Inuyasha's thoughts began to drift towards Kikyou's face as he imagined how good she would feel under him. It'd teach her not to doubt him when it came to women. Besides, Inuyasha wanted to kick the bitch off her thrown. Her holier-then-thou attitude got really annoying after months of enduring it. It was reasonable to say that he wanted a chance to see her lose.

"Yo ugly!" someone yelled.

Inuyasha turned around only to realize that he had responded to being called ugly. When he saw that it was that Yoko girl her turned around again.

She giggled as she plopped down beside him. "You're too easy. Anyways, where's Kagome?" Yoko playfully glared at an irritated Inuyasha as she tried to stare him down. "I hope you didn't do anything stupid."

Inuyasha snorted at receiving a lecture from some annoying bitch. "No one asked you." He said with disdain. He stared her in the eye as she decided to confront her. "Why the hell are you on this island?"

Yoko smiled at Inuyasha as she forgot all about her earlier question. "I work in your aunt's house as a maid."

He rolled his eyes at her simple answer. "Don't lie to me bitch, did Kikyou send you here to fuck things up for me?"

She put her finger on her chin as she frowned. "I thought h—"

"Did she tell you to keep me from getting Kagome or not." Inuyasha interrupted. Third wheel's were a bitch. They were the annoying idiots who were always in the way. More often then not Inuyasha found that third wheel's were the main reason why it took Inuyasha so long to get a girl in bed. If he knew the reason that Yoko girl was here then it'd be easy to get rid of her. Inuyasha had no doubt that Kikyou had sent her, his aunt usually did her own cleaning, even he knew that. There were too many factors pointing towards sabotage.

"Yeah, but I thought her name was something else." She shrugged as she looked towards the beach. "Games aren't any fun unless there are obstacles, at least that's what I believe. Besides, she thought I'd be more fun for you if things weren't so easy." Yoko smiled mischievously when she looked again and realized Kagome wasn't there.

She frowned as she glanced back at Inuyasha. "Uhhh, where'd Kagome go?" Yoko had thought that Kagome had gone with Inuyasha, had she been wrong?

He smirked as he ignored her question. Kagome would come back and he'd apologize for a hundredth time this night. It wasn't like she'd get hurt or something.

The two sat in silence as Yoko tapped her finger on her chin. Why was he taking so long to answer her? Deciding to give him a few more minutes to answer. Maybe he was just slow... Finally snapping, Yoko jumped up and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye as their noses touched. "Buddy, do you know how rude it was to ignore my question? Where is she?"

Yoko looked to the side when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see Kagome when she had a brilliant idea. Yoko pushed Inuyasha and gave him a big smooch on his lips, making sure that Kagome was watching.

Inuyasha stared in shock as he pushed her off of him. Before he could get a word out in his defense Yoko looked back at him and pretended to be offended. "You tell me this whole sob story about you never kidding a girl and when I offer to give you your first kiss you push me away?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she stood up.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to the two. She glared at Inuyasha. "You told Yoko that you've never kissed a girl before?" She rolled her eyes at the idea as Kagome helped her up.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled, as his mouth stayed open in shock. He tried to calm himself down as he tried to think of a lie that would get Yoko in trouble. "I was going to get up and look for you when 'she' walked over here crying about those commercials ending. I never said anything about never kissing a girl, she was probably confusing me with that guy on TV."

Kagome turned to face Yoko as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Well part of it maybe. The whole never kissed before part was probably from TV, but I didn't cry about anything." Yoko smiled happily as she scratched her head.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared and her oddly as they both tried to figure out how her mind worked. Actually, Inuyasha was just wondering why the girl was helping his case all of a sudden. Obviously it wasn't a strong case, but it'd probably stand if Yoko agreed with him. Why was she agreeing with him anyways? She had to have the strangest mood swings ever. As long as she was agreeing with him Inuyasha didn't really care. He had to admit that the girl was the strangest person he'd ever met though.

Kagome stared blankly between the two as she shook her head. It hurt too much to try and figure out what was going on. "Ermm, I willing to forget that if you never ever talk to me about it again. You're all just too confusing."

Yoko smiled as Inuyasha pretended like he knew what was going on. Between the three of them, Yoko seemed like the only one who knew what was going on. Or at least she was the only one who understood the whole conversation.

They all began walking back to the house as Kagome started talking with Yoko. As far as Inuyasha could tell the two were planning to spend all of tomorrow exploring Tokyo, apparently neither of them had ever been here. He decided to take apart in their conversation when he heard a problem that he could solve. "If you two need someone to show you around, I have some spare time tomorrow..." Inuyasha felt no need to finish that sentence, having said enough for Kagome to get the picture. He didn't really care if the other girl got it.

Kagome frowned as she tried decided whether or not she could trust him. The last conversation had been completely confusing, and Inuyasha had taken his pants off in front of her. Now Kagome couldn't help but think of his dick every time she looked at him. Scary much? Kagome didn't want to see his private part every time she looked at him. _Great, now I sound like a pervert._ Kagome said dryly. She didn't know if she could trust him not to do something that stupid again. Kagome was sure she'd never be able to stop blushing at the memory.

"Sure, why not?" Yoko answered before Kagome could think things through. The other two stared at her strangely as the entered Kaede's house. No one was more surprised with Yoko's answer then Inuyasha. What the hell was she thinking? That and what the hell happened to all those glares and yelling?

"If your okay with it." Kagome said, unsure of why Yoko would agree. Kagome had thought that the two weren't getting along. She mentally shrugged, deciding that if anything were going on then Kagome would know.

She smiled at the two as she headed for her room. "I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you two just hang out while I'm at it." Kagome held her stuff and skipped off to her bathroom without another glance back.

Inuyasha turned to glare at Yoko as he brushed his hand through his hair. "What the fuck are you doing, are you helping me or just trying to screw things up?"

Yoko stared at Inuyasha as she thought about her answer. Deciding that she didn't need to use any words, Yoko shrugged. "I felt like it?" She said meekly. It'd be stupid if she said that she actually wanted to help him. He didn't know Kagome and it was only fair that she gave Kagome a chance to get to know Inuyasha before she actually did anything. Yeah, no one understood her logic, but she was going to act as the pmsy friend who would piss Inuyasha off and just confuse everyone else.

"You're trying to fuck up my plans for Kagome and all you have to say is because you felt like it?" Inuyasha got ready for a string of curses when Yoko shoved something into his mouth. He stared in shock when he realized the object in his mouth was another tomato...

Before Inuyasha got a word in, she ran off and slammed the door on his face. He assumed that she was staying as a maid. The few servants in his aunts house usually stayed the night to keep from having to travel back and forth, this room was probably the place Kaede had placed her.

He stared angrily after the girl, deciding that she was nothing better then an annoying little child. Inuyasha didn't know how Kikyou had been able to find someone so innocent looking to do all her dirty work. With the girl, Kagome would never suspect that she was up to something. Naturally most people would think that Yoko was helping Kagome, but from Inuyasha's point of view she was obviously an unwanted obstacle. What would he do about her? A distraction would be nice, but where would he find one between trying to seduce Kagome and helping Kikyou with her whole Sango issue?

Come to think of it Inuyasha wasn't sure why he was going to help Kikyou now. The bitch cheated. Maybe he'd get some action while he waited for his own catch. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun, after all, after Sango there'd be Kagome and then Kikyou. He'd get Kikyou so standing the annoying girl would be worth it.

Damn he hated his sister right now.

a/n: ermm, crappy chappie guyz, totally sorry! I had no time to double check and I was like on a sugar free while I was writing this. That and my friend decided that it'd be fun to help me write this. Yoko's actually my friend's double. My friend being the weird person she is just had to add herself, and she threatened to shove a nickel up my nose... If you dun like oc's plz tell me, mah friend just wanted a guest appearance.

Ps. Srri I disappointed with the chappie. I really will make the next chappie better I'm sooo srri.


	4. Chappie 4 p1

Chappie 4

Lots of thanks to all you lovely reviewers!

A/n: After weeks of lost internet and missing disks, I've finally got the chapter up. Internet really isn't any fun if you can't get into some of the sites . I can't get into so it's goin to be kind of hard to update. Next chappie done in the following week.

Ps. The beginning part was supposed to be in the last chappie, but chappie 3 got too long.

"Your mother tells me that you had a slight problem on your date?" Kikyou asked, curious as to what the problem was.

Sango scratched the back of her head as she blushed slightly. "Actually, there were a lot of problems. Would you like to know just one of them or would you like to hear them all?

"I suppose I will need all the details if I am to help you Sango. Why don't you start from the beginning?" Kikyou asked encouragingly. She wasn't going to blame herself for being curious, after all, how did anyone expect her to get anything done if she didn't have all the details? Kikyou had been called over less then thirty minutes ago. Kagura had promptly told her that her daughter had suffered a horrible first date and now she wanted Kikyou to come over and help. She had quickly made her way over to the Mika mansion, curious as to what the big fuss was about. Obviously she knew it was about Sesshoumaru, but Kikyou wanted more details.

She nodded in understanding as she began near the beginning. "Sesshoumaru and I were canoeing in the lake and I thought everything was going fairly well up until that point. We hadn't had any arguments and nothing seemed wrong, to me at least. We were sitting there quietly when I leaned over the side to look at this colorful fish."

"Let me guess. You ended up flipping the boat and you both fell in?" Kikyou said levelly, trying to keep a smirk from showing on her face. How pathetic did someone have to be to be to fall over the side of a boat?

Sango sighed as she got the first major thing out of the way. "Sesshoumaru didn't seem mad at me for flipping the boat though. He helped me out of the lake and then decided that he had work he needed to complete. He asked me for a kiss to remember me by and I agreed." Sango stop to take a breath as she got ready to reveal her embarrassing little slip up.

"What happened next?" Kikyou asked impatiently, wanting to here the rest.

"Well, he leaned down to kiss me and as soon as his lips almost touched mine… Ikneedhim!" Sango said quickly, still red at the thought of what she had done.

Kikyou barely heard her as she almost fell over in her chair. "Why would you knee him?" She asked, directing their conversation forward.

Sango smiled, genuinely embarrassed as she continued. "I didn't do it purposely. My kendo teacher is somewhat of a lecher and he's tried to kiss me a few times. Each time I've always down something to prevent Miroku from kissing me and when Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss me I acted out of reflex." Now Sango was a crimson red as she relived the moment.

Kikyou pretended to comfort her as she put her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Don't worry dear, you did not do that horribly for your first date. If that's all then I think that you can still fix your mistakes."

"Um… there's actually just a little more." Sango said as she coughed. "After I kneed him I kind of pushed him back into the lake."

She smiled, sympathy plastered onto her face. "Did he say anything that gave you the impression that he was mad afterwards?"

Sango shook her head as she thought about how uncomfortable she felt with Kikyou's hand in her shoulder. "He told me that even after everything that had happened to him I was still better then his last girlfriend." Sango paused as she thought about what Sesshoumaru had said. "He told me that his last girlfriend was a conniving little bitch who whored the streets. I think those were his exact words."

Kikyou seethed as she heard the girl's word. How dare Sesshoumaru insult her after everything that had happened? She quickly took her hand off of Sango's shoulder as she stared coldly past her.

"I do think his words were quite mean though." Sango added, not liking how rude she had just sounded. "Why would he go out with her if he thought so lowly of her?" She asked, not really curious as to what the answer was.

Kikyou forced herself to smile, as she looked Sango into the eye. "Men are fickle, they want what they can't have, and when they get it they throw it away. The key is to use him before he uses you." She said sweetly, having no doubt that she could convince Sango to do anything she wanted.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, not sure where this was going.

"I'm saying" Kikyou started. "That men like Sesshoumaru are easier to befriend if you are able to pleasure him. He will do anything you want after you've initiated the first move." Kikyou replied slyly. She was positive that Sango was too naïve to realize anything out of the ordinary. The girl didn't even understand half of the things she said.

Sango frowned as she thought of what her advisor said. "Why would I want to use Sesshoumaru? I hardly even know him."

Kikyou mentally rolled her eyes as she decided to approach the topic differently. "I'm not necessarily talking about Sesshoumaru. If you have a relationship with a man, you need to be able to please him and make him happy. Isn't there anyone that you want to make happy Sango?" Kikyou knew fully well whom Sango desired. It had been quite easy after she had had a chance to look through Sango's things.

She blushed as a face popped into her head. Sango admitted that the face wasn't unpleasant, just unwanted at the moment. She didn't need to bring Miroku into everything when this was supposed to be about Sesshoumaru. "I think everyone should be happy," Sango said carefully, "But shouldn't that special someone be happy with the fact that I think of him the same way he thinks of me?"

"True." Kikyou said, wondering why the girl was being so difficult. "But you could make that person even happier if you do the things I teach you. Would you like to learn, or would you rather I not teach you."

Sango looked doubtfully into Kikyou's eyes as she pondered her decision. Kikyou was supposed to help her, and Sango wouldn't mind learning a few tips that she could use on date. It might help her from doing something completely stupid. Again. Even Sango was aware of her stepmother's love of money. She decided that it was safe to believe that her mother had hired Kikyou to 'help' her get a head in life. Kagura was very involved when she wanted something. Sango felt a need to do what her stepmother wanted, but she wasn't stupid enough to think that Kagura wasn't in it for herself.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sango said, unsure if that that was the right answer.

"Good answer." Kikyou said sincerely. "I think we should start with something easy like kissing. Have you ever kissed anyone before Sango?"

Sango shook her head, as her face remained red. "No, at least not successfully."

"Okay, then I suppose we'll start with the kiss most men will go for. If bold, he'll want to French kiss you." Kikyou explained slowly. She wanted to make sure Sango thought she was helping her. "Guys like it better when you're ready for them, they like you to respond."

"Okay." Sango said as she nodded. Sango obviously knew what a French kiss was, but she found the idea of someone's tongue in her mouth very unhygienic. She had heard that guys enjoyed kissing, but Sango wasn't comfortable with the idea of someone so close to her.

As Kikyou began explaining what she should do, Sango suddenly interrupted her. "Are you sure we should start with something so… intimate?" She asked nervously.

Kikyou shook her head, as she looked Sango directly in the eye. "I think it would be better to show you one of the kisses Sesshoumaru would enjoy. Your mother gave me the impression that you were to win him over?"

She stayed silently as she found herself thinking of none other then Miroku. Sango felt angry at her lack of self-restraint. She was doing this for the benefit of more knowledge, not to pleasure some lecher. "I guess you're right, why don't we start then?"

"Inuyasha! You promised you'd show me around!" Kagome said with a glare on her face. She couldn't help but feel disappointed with Inuyasha's poor direction skills. They had followed a trail into the woods on a nice hike and now Kagome wasn't sure if Inuyasha even knew where they were going. She could've sworn that she'd past that Michael Jackson shaped rock 3 times already.

"I will show you around." Inuyasha said "But I wanna' show you something first." He had no doubt that she thought he was an idiot right now, but Inuyasha knew where he was going. They had gotten off the trail ten minutes back and although everything looked the same, he was going in the direction he wanted to go in.

"If you don't know where we are can you at least be man enough to admit it?" Kagome said angrily, still mad at what he had done last night. She had agreed to let him show her around because of her good mood, but now Kagome was beginning to doubt herself for letting him show her around in the first place.

Inuyasha glared back at her as he continued walking. "I know where we're going baka." He said crossly, forgetting about trying to be charming. It was normally easy for him to remain polite even if his prey was being annoying, but Kagome made it impossible for him to keep silent. That and he enjoyed a girl with a sharp tongue. She was too fiery for him to resist.

Kagome stared at him. She was not a baka! She narrowed her eyes as she looked as his arrogant smirk. Not being able to think of anything else to say, Kagome stuck out her tongue. She smiled at his shocked face and reverted back to her cute self.

Inuyasha snickered as she smiled. "Figures your only comeback would be sticking out your tongue."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said in a dismissing manner as she walked beside him in an endless field of green. "Tell me something about yourself." She said abruptly, suddenly curious to learn something about Inuyasha.

"Like what?" Inuyasha said casually, prepared to lie if necessary.

Kagome racked her brain for a question, wanting to ask something that no one else knew. "Are you ticklish anywhere?" were the words that came out of her mouth before she had time to think. Kagome blushed a bright red when she realized what she had said. She had wanted to ask a meaningful question that would get a stir out of him. She didn't want him thinking her stupid.

He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. "What… Kind of stupid question is that?" Inuyasha wasn't sure why she would ask such a strange question. Did the girl have problems?

She turned a bright red as she tried to recover from her rather… odd question. "I'm just curious, is there a problem with that?" Kagome asked haughtily. It wasn't often that her brain just completely shut down. This just wasn't one of her better days.

"My ears? I don't know, why's that such an important question?" Inuyasha asked touchily. Don't think that's a word How was he supposed to answer Kagome's question?

Red seemed to be a favorite color as Kagome turned any even deeper shade. Just then she realized what Inuyasha had said. "Wait, did you just say your ears are ticklish?"

Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome as she leaned over towards him. "W—w-what are you doing?" He asked nervously as she began to move in on him. He liked the closeness of the situation, but he doubt she was thinking of the same reason as him.

Her hands slowly found his ears, and before he had a chance to argue Kagome began tickling him incessantly. She giggled quietly as he began to shake trying to remove her hands from his ears. Kagome fought off his attempts to remove her hand as she continued her assault.

"Back off!" Inuyasha growled as he felt his eyes began to tear. How was he supposed to know how sensitive his ears were? It's not like people just randomly went up to him and started fondling his ears. He continued moving backwards when he tripped over a rock and began falling backwards. He grabbed Kagome as he fell, somehow removing her hands from his ears. Inuyasha fell to the floor with Kagome above him, struggling to get off.

In her attempt to disentangle herself, Kagome ended up straddling his waist with her hands on other sides of him. Kagome stared down at him blankly as she realized just exactly what position she was in. She jumped up as she quickly moved away.

Inuyasha stared amused, as he continued lying there on the floor. That had been extremely fun, he wondered if he could get her to do that again. "Kagome, I didn't know you liked me so much." Inuyasha said humorlessly.

"I'd like you more if you would shut up!" Kagome said as she sent him the death glare. It didn't really help when you were turning purple, but that didn't stop her. Really, what were the chances of something like this happening?

Well, Inuyasha wasn't complaining about this turn of events although he was quite sure Kagome didn't think so. Was it healthy to be so, purple? Probably not. It was then that Inuyasha realized that Kagome was wearing a skirt and he wasn't trying to look under it. He blinked as he thought about that, it sounded absolutely nothing like him. He helped himself up as he smiled at the girl. "We're almost there, we just have to walk a bit further." The more comfortable she was, the easier it would be to warm up to her.

Kagome looked at him doubtfully, wondering why he hadn't tried anything. She rolled her eyes as she ran to catch up with him. She might as well get this out of the way. Nature was nice and all, but Kagome had been ready to see the streets of Tokyo, not go on a little outing in the forest. What were the chances of her meeting such a moody guy?

"As nice as the scenery is, I was really looking forward to being shown around Tokyo." Kagome said dryly, hoping to be able to persuade him to change his mind.

"Feh, we'll go soon enough. I just wanna show you something first." He said, dismissing the thought of leaving.

Kagome tied up her hair as she followed closely behind Inuyasha. As soon as this was over the sooner she could get the hell out of there. "Exactly what's so important about this place Inuyasha?"

He shrugged as he continued walking. "I just thought you'd enjoy the view." Inuyasha answered vaguely. He does something nice and all she can do is ask questions. Just proves to show how ungrateful some girls were.

Crossing her arms, Kagome continued following him. She wondered what time it was, she hadn't bothered wearing a watch when they left. Kagome sighed as she felt the nudging feeling between her thighs again. She jumped from one foot the other as she felt the feeling get stronger and stronger. Kagome crossed her legs as she started jumping up and down. "Inuyasha…" She said quietly, bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"What?" he said, turning around quickly, she better not be complaining about being tired or some shit like that. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow as he saw her jumping up and down. "Is there a problem?" He asked, watching her little… dance.

"I think we should leave and go tour the city." Kagome said nervously, trying to stop herself from jumping up and down. She stopped her dance abruptly as Kagome plopped onto the floor, sitting uncomfortably.

Inuyasha stared down at the strange wench as he shook his head. "I already told you, we can you see the city later." He replied, irritated with her lack of enthusiasm.

"It's not that I don't enjoy the nature…" Kagome started off fighting the urge to fidget. "It's just that I need to use the restroom." She ended quietly, embarrassed at having to tell him that little detail.

"Whadya say?" Inuyasha asked rather loudly, he hadn't caught her comment.

Kagome took a breath as she glared up at him. "I said that I need to use the restroom." She said once again, turning a light pink.

Inuyasha blinked at her, resisting the whim to roll his eyes. "Is that all? Why don't you just go in the bushes?" He asked, as if that was the easiest question to answer in the world. She had been embarrassed over something as little as that? Inuyasha had thought that something serious was wrong, like she had her period or something. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of it. He had had a bad experience with one of his past conquests. She had been sitting in his lap when he had noticed his jeans slowly change to a different color. Nonetheless, that incident made him wary of a woman's more… feminine matters.

Her mouth fell open with his suggestion. Did he honestly expect her to relieve herself in a park where anyone could see her? Kagome snapped her mouth shut as she stared at him. "Take me back now!" Kagome shrieked.

He winced at her tone, as he nodded towards her. "I suppose I can show you this place another time. There's a café less then ten minutes from here. You think you can wait that long?" She nodded her head as he led the way back to his car. At least he hadn't made a big deal out of things. That definitely made him look better in her eyes. A man that didn't make her feel stupid when she said something like that was okay in her book. Maybe after this he'd finally show her around.

They both sat quietly as she stared out the window. At least she could be grateful that Inuyasha hadn't started teasing her. Kagome wasn't sure she'd ever be able to look at him without blushing if he had. She turned to the left, determined to learn a bit about him. "Tell me Inuyasha, will you be introducing me to any of your friends?"

Inuyasha made a turn to the right as he listened to Kagome's question. "Maybe later I will." He said. Truth be told, he just didn't have that many friends compared to the number of enemies he had accumulated. The few true friends that he had weren't exactly the type of people he would introduce Kagome to. One was a psychotic homosexual, while the other was a lecher with a wandering hand. Definitely not people that he wanted to introduce to Kagome. Come to think of it, they were the type of people that would probably scare her away.

She rolled her eyes at his lack of a response. Didn't he know that she was trying to start a conversation? Kagome sighed, deciding that she would have a little fun with a game Yoko had taught her. "Inuyasha," She started, "you see that car out there? That's your car!" Kagome giggled childishly as she finished her sentence. This had to be the oddest game she ever heard of, but she was bored and that had been the first thing to come to mind.

He stared at the car that just went by and then stared at the strange girl beside him. "I own a postal truck?" Inuyasha asked, in shock. What the hell was going on? "Why the hell would I own a car like that?"

Kagome giggled at his expression. Taken this was an odd game in itself to play, but it ad gotten him to talk more. "It's a game Youko taught me." She answered simply, feeling that it'd just make her feel dumber by elaborating.

"Alright." Inuyasha shrugged, deciding to indulge her little game. He surveyed the lane, and when he found the object he was looking for, he pointed it out to Kagome "You see that one over there, that's your car."

She sent a little glare in his direction as she looked at what he had been pointing at. "You're pointing at a handicap bus!" Kagome argued, laughing at the stupid game. She stared out her side of the window and grinned when she saw the perfect vehicle for him. "That's your ride." Kagome said with a smile on her face, nodding to the direction of the automobile.

Inuyasha gawked at the object Kagome had pointed out. Did that even count as transportation? "…I don't think wheelchairs count Kagome." He stared dryly at the girl as she smiled up at him.

"You got to admit that it'd save a lot of pollution if everyone drove one though." Kagome said meekly, imagining what Inuyasha would look like riding around in a wheelchair. She bursted out laughing once again, as the car began to slow down.

He stopped the car in the parking lot as he helped Kagome out of the car. "You can go do your business and then I suppose we'll stay at this café and have a drink or something." Inuyasha said with a shrug, he was happy doing whatever she wanted to do. She nodded quickly and then ran inside towards the back.

A/n: I am a severely challenged person o.O you wouldn't imagine how hard it was for me to upload all this and how long it took o.o…


	5. chappie 4 p2

Chappie 4 part.2

Sango sighed as she stirred her tea. She'd be lying if she said her session with Kikyou had gone well. It had gone little better then her date with Sesshoumaru. She would have thought that she could at least learn some of what Kikyou tried to teach her, but in the end all she had learned was how violent she was when people get close.

Kikyou had moved in to kiss her that morning and as soon as she was close enough, leaned in to kiss Sango. In retaliation, Sango had open her mouth, but what she hadn't counted it on was her natural reflexes kicking in and biting the hell out of Kikyou's tongue.

She had apologized profusely, but the damage had already been done and Sango wasn't sure Kikyou had accepted her apology. The only bright side she could think of was the fact that she hadn't drawn any blood. She had ended up deciding that she needed to go out and cheer herself up. The day was still young and she wanted to do something fun, or she wanted to enjoy herself anyways. Was Sesshoumaru really that important? Why was everyone so insistent that she continue seeing him? Sango wasn't very experienced, but it just didn't feel right, seeing Sesshoumaru.

Her cup of tea was knocked out of her hands as a woman slightly older then her walked into her table. Sango bent down to clean up the mess, when the other girl dropped onto her knees and began cleaning up the liquid herself. "I'm so sorry," She started, as Sango helped her clean up the mess. "I'll pay for everything, I promise!" She said as she continued cleaning the liquid.

"That really isn't necessary, don't worry about it." Sango offered, not caring if she paid for it or not.

Kagome put the napkins into the garbage as she shook her head at the other girl's offer. "I want to pay for it though. I wasn't paying attention and I walked into you, really it's my fault."

Sango nodded, excepting her argument, she just wasn't in the mood for arguing over something as simple as this. If she really felt like it was her fault, then so be it. "That's really considerate of you." Sango said gratefully. After a day like hers, this didn't seem bad at all.

"My name's Kagome." She said simply. "Are you here by yourself?" Kagome asked conversationally. If she was going to knock over someone's drink then she might as well make conversation too.

"Hai." Sango answered. "And my name is Sango." She said. Sango had never been a very conversational person and found it rather difficult to keep a conversation up.

After cleaning up the mess, Kagome wondered where the staff was at a time like this. She didn't mind taking care of the mess, but wasn't the staff supposed to be offering their services at a time like this? "I'm here with my friend." Kagome began, wondering when she had begun thinking or Inuyasha as a friend in the short time they've known each other. "Do you want to be here by yourself, or would you rather a little company?" She asked, always the polite one.

Sango smiled back timidly at the girl, wondering why she had never met such a warm person before. "Company would be nice, but I don't know that many people in Tokyo," She answered shyly.

"What a coincidence, I don't know that many people here either! Why don't you join my friend and I and then we can all have fun together?" Kagome wasn't only saying this to be nice, she really did want Sango to join them. After all, the best way to make friends was to be welcoming. Besides, like the old saying went, 'the more the merrier'. Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't mind the extra company.

"That'd be great!" Sango said excitedly, finally finding the bright side to a rather gloomy day. She had never expected to get such a good offer from an almost complete stranger. She frowned for a second when she heard a growl from somewhere near by. They didn't let a dog into the café did they?

Kagome blushed a light red when she realized where the noise was coming from. "Do you think I can get a little something to eat before we go?" She asked, hoping that Sango wouldn't tease her.

"Of course you can." Sango said, once she realized what the noise had been. Now she knew that with such an easygoing person there wouldn't be any awkward conversations.

"Oi, Kagome!" Someone yelled from across the room, getting the attention of everyone in the café. Seeming to notice the attention, he smiled and headed over to where they were standing. "We going yet?" He asked, not seeing the other girl at all.

"I thought we'd eat a bit before leaving." She said politely, working to introduce Sango. "Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet Sango here." Kagome said, acting as the in between. "I told her she could join us for the rest of the day okay? Do you mind?"

Inuyasha looked at the familiar girl when he heard her name. So this was the girl that Kikyou wanted to get rid of. What were the chances that he'd see her here? "Not at all." Inuyasha answered with a shrug, maybe this way he'd learn something interesting about her. This might actually be a good time to introduce Kagome to one of his friends. He still had doubts, but even lechers like Miroku had his moments. He'd behave if Inuyasha said that he was in the presence of 2 good-looking ladies. His hand might wander a bit, but Inuyasha could always offer to castrate him if things got out of hand…

"You mind if I call one of my friend's over to even things out then?" Inuyasha asked, not particularly caring if she said yes or no. Either decision was good with him.

She nodded, grateful that Inuyasha hadn't objected to Sango joining them. "You call whoever you want." She answered.

Inuyasha being the 'gentleman' that he was, offered his hand to Sango. "Nice to meet you, my name's Inuyasha."

Sango smiled and took his hand, recognizing him as Kikyou's stepbrother. Her mother warned her to keep her distance, but if someone as sweet as Kagome was with him, he couldn't be that bad could he? "My name's Sango." She introduced, just in case he didn't remember her name.

He nodded and then walked to the side to call Miroku. Inuyasha dialed the number, impatiently waiting for him to pick up. "Sex God Miroku here, how may I help you?"

"Miroku, get caller ID you moron." Inuyasha growled.

"I do have caller ID, I'm just experimenting with responses. How was that one?"

"Not necessary."

"Your so uptight Inuyasha. You need to enjoy the time you have."

"I was calling to see if you wanted to get your ass down and meet this girl, but I guess you're too busy coming up with crappy names aren't you? That's all right, I'll just call someone els—"

"I'll be right there. What does she look like and how nice is her ass?" He asked quickly.

"Why the fuck would you ask me that? Come down and find out for yourself!" Inuyasha yelled into the receiver. Before Miroku could get another word in, Inuyasha hung up on him. He'd give Miroku the 'hands off' warning before meeting Kagome and Sango.

SLAP!

"What the hell is 'he' doing here?" Sango yelled, having felt the wandering hand of Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha and the rest of the customers in the café stared at the two. "You two know each other?" Inuyasha asked casually, trying to get past the awkward silence.

"Hai" Miroku answered, rubbing his sore cheek. "How could I not know such a lovely lady?"

Sango stared at the man suspiciously as she slowly started inching away. "Come near me and I'll bite you." She yelled threateningly.

Miroku smirked at her words. "Sango dear, I would never have suspected you to enjoy such things. Perhaps later I will even give you a spanking…" he said slyly.

"You lecher!" Sango screamed, getting hold of a butter knife.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku away, dragging him towards the door before Sango could do any permanent harm to anyone. He turned to Kagome and Sango and said one last thing before dragging the pervert out the front door. "You two finish your food while I have a talk with my 'friend' over here. I've already paid for everything so just come outside when you're finished."

Not waiting for a reply, Inuyasha dragged Miroku out of the café. "What the hell was that all about perv? Did you have to make a scene in front of everyone?"

Miroku smiled as he continued rubbing his cheek. "It was worth it. Why didn't you tell me dear Sango was here?"

"That's not the problem right now!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran a hand threw his hair. "Both of them are going to neuter you if you don't keep you fucking hands to yourself!"

"Right." Miroku said, getting the idea. "Believe me Inuyasha, it is my intention to keep my hands to myself. The execution itself still needs some work. Or rather lack of execution…"

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered. "As long as you keep your hands and the rest of your body parts to yourself, then I don't care."

"I will take your words to heart Inuyasha." He said happily.

Just then, Sango and Kagome came out, talking as if they were old friends. Not giving Miroku a chance to screw up, Inuyasha spoke up. "Where would you two like to go now?"

Having talked this over earlier, Sango and Kagome both knew where they wanted to go. "We want to go play paintball."

The two boys stared at them in shock. "You actually want to play paintball?" Inuyasha asked, surprised that they actually wanted to play such a violent game. Sango he could understand, but not Kagome. She looked like such a sweet fragile girl.

"Sure." Kagome chirped in. "I've never played it before and it looks like fun."

Inuyasha smirked, wondering how he could take advantage of this situation. "Sounds good, but what's the fun in a game with no stakes, right Miroku?"

Miroku nodded as he slowly moved his way over to Sango's side. "I propose that we play in teams of two. Bets would make this a much interesting, would it not?"

Everyone nodded in agreement when a voice broke the silence. "Sango's my partner!" Yelled Kagome as she pulled Sango to her side.

"That's not fair!" Miroku complained immaturely, feelings having lost his chance to stand close to Sango.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, also feeling injustice with the pairings. "I don't think it's…. fair that you two are teamed together while experts like me and Miroku are teamed together."

Sango glared at Inuyasha as she linked arms with Kagome. "Are you saying that you two are so much more stronger then us?"

He smirked as Kagome stuck out her tongue. "Let's be practical now, you've never even played paintball before Kagome."

"It doesn't matter," Said Kagome "We'll beat you two anyways."

Miroku laughed good-naturedly. "I am not one who is often into competition, but if the pairings do stay as they are, then I do believe Inuyasha is right. In other words, we're going going to kick your asses." He ended with a dark look in his eyes. Who would have ever thought Miroku was so competitive?

"You wish" Sango snorted, "Kagome and I are going to beat you guys and send you crying to your mommies."

"You sound so sure of yourself." Inuyasha said slyly. "Why don't we make a little wager while we're at it?"

"I'm willing." Kagome answered excitedly, having never wagered on anything before. "Now are we talking about money or what?"

"Not money." Miroku answered. "I'm quite sure that we all have enough of that."

Everyone agreed with the terms when Inuyasha directed a statement towards Kagome. "If I win then you go out on a date with me."

Everybody went quiet as Kagome contemplated accepting his offer. It seemed fair, and Inuyasha seemed so patient with her. She had been quite rude to him on the first day and he still wanted to talk to her. "I'm willing, but if I win then you have to take me to the mall, and you have to do whatever I want you to do for one whole day." Not feeling very imaginative, she went for the total control bet.

He nodded his head in silent agreement to her wishes, feeling that he'd already won.

"That's not a fair bet!" Sango complained "What about Miroku and me? Is this bet just supposed to be between you and Inuyasha?"

"Sango dear," Miroku started smoothly. "Why don't we agree to the same wager as Inuyasha and his friend? The wager might lead to something more… exciting then just a date." He replied, hoping she understood what he was implying.

Being the person she was, Sango didn't pay any mind to his words not hearing the hidden message. "Me go out on a date with a lecher like you? I don't think so." She said with a snort.

"Be reasonable Sango, a date is nothing more then a get together of two willing people." Miroku said patiently, trying to persuade her.

Sango crossed her arms as she thought about the offer. It wasn't a bad deal, having total control of Miroku for one whole day? Sounded interesting enough to her. This day was just getting better by the minute. First she made a new friend and now she had the chance to spend some outside time with Miroku… She wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but that was the only thing she truly wanted. After all, Sango did need some time with him to decide just exactly what she felt towards him. She had mixed feelings about him and she wanted to be sure about him before taking action.

"Deal. Exact same thing as Kagome's, if I win you have to do whatever I say for one whole day." Sango said, agreeing to the terms set.

Miroku grinned from ear to ear. "I would never have thought you to be so dominant Sango, I must admit that it is rather enjoya—"

He was not able to finish his sentence as a brownie was shoved into his mouth. "Will you shut your mouth Miroku?" Asked Inuyasha irritatedly, having found better use of Kagome's unfinished snack.

"The place should be near here, so if we leave now we can stay probably an hour or so." Inuyasha answered, having been there a few times in the past. He started heading for his car, motioning for Kagome to follow.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome yelled, wanting him to stop. "Do you have a ride Sango, or would you like to come in Inuyasha's car with us?" She asked kindly, wanting her new friend to be perfectly comfortable. For someone whom she'd just met, Kagome was surprised at the level with which she trusted Sango. They had only talked to each other for half an hour or so and Kagome felt like they had known each other for years.

Sango nodded her head, grateful for the offer. Kagome had been so nice ever since they first met, Sango wondered where else she could meet such a good friend. "That would be great if I could go with you guys."

Kagome smiled and started in the direction of Inuyasha's car with Sango in tow. Miroku followed behind them, quickly walking ahead to walk alongside Inuyasha.

"What the fuck? You're coming too? Why can't you take your own car?" Inuyasha asked, already pissed that Sango would be coming along.

Miroku chewed the brownie carefully, as he tried to think of a plausible lie. "I dropped my car off at the shop on the way here." He said easily, having finished the brownie.

"Great, this is going to be fun!" Kagome announced, opening the door to Inuyasha's car. "I'll sit in the front with Inuyasha while you two can sit in the back okay?" Not giving either of them time to answer, Kagome climbed into the front seat.

Staring in shock, Sango glared at Miroku, not trusting him to keep his hands to himself. "This is my side of the car, and this is your side of the car. Understand pervert?" Sango asked menacingly.

Miroku merely nodded, content being near her. "Before we leave I must ask you one question Kagome."

"Yes?" Kagome asked curious as to what Miroku would say.

"What type of lip gloss are you wearing Kagome? I smell the distinct aroma of fruit, but I'm not sure what fruit it is. Could you perhaps clear up this dilemma for me?" Miroku asked, not noticing the weird looks the other three were sending him.

"Why are you so curious Miroku?" Kagome asked politely, not wanting to insult him.

"No reason in particular." Miroku said with a shrug. "It just smells similar to what Sango wears." He said with a wink towards Sango.

Feeling the urge to pry, Kagome gave in. "And how do you know what kind of lip gloss Sango wears?"

Miroku winked to Kagome as Inuyasha started up the car. "Sango and I were enjoying each others company one day and we got a little close…" He answered slyly, enjoying Sango's discomfort.

"Shut up Houshi!" Sango warned with a blush. "We have never gotten so close as to let you kiss me." She said, trying to cover up her red face. Sango continued ranting on as Kagome tuned her out.

Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha. "Has your friend always been so… hands on?" She asked curiously.

Inuyasha snorted, as he turned left. "Unfortunately."

"Don't you think that he really likes Sango though? Look at him, he never takes his eyes away from her." Kagome said softly, finding this absolutely adorable. She cocked her head to the side as Sango hit Miroku over the head with her shoe. "I think she likes him too." Kagome said, watching the two for a while longer.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, focusing on the road. "Look at how violent she is, that's a great way of showing how much she likes him."

She shook her head and his comments, wondering at the naivety of men. "It's obvious that she's just too shy to tell him. I think she's scared his hands will wander to others."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "You got all that from this?" he asked, motioning his head in the direction of the violent couple at the back.

Kagome giggled, watching as the couple ended with Sango sitting in Miroku's lap. Wanting to keep the peace, Kagome decided to interrupt them. "How about I put on the radio? Any suggestions?" She asked hopefully.

"Anything that Sango would like to listen to." Miroku answered, hoping to distract her from leaving his lap.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, wanting to put on some music.

She thought about it for a minute before deciding. "Anything accept rock Kagome." Having not been able to decide, Sango just shrugged having thought that she hadn't helped at all. "Why don't you just put on one of Inuyasha's CDs?" She asked, hoping that would be more of a help.

Kagome nodded at her suggestion and pressed the play button, wondering what CD was in the player. She listened for a second, thinking this was just the introduction when she turned to look at Inuyasha incredulously. "You listen to classical music."

Everyone stared at Inuyasha as he turned a light pink. "Yeah what of it? It's better then all the loud crap I here on the radio all the time."

Kagome nodded, accepting his answer. "I just never thought of you as someone who listened to classical music is all." She said listening to the music a bit.

Inuyasha looked away, not wanting her to see his pink tinged face. "Doesn't matter, we're here." He said.

Reading the sign put up, Inuyasha started his car up again.

"Hey, aren't we here?" Kagome asked, clueless as to why they were leaving again.

"Didn't you read the sign? It's closed for some renovations." He answered, not particularly caring.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked from the back, still not aware of the fact that she was in Miroku's lap.

Inuyasha thought about it for a bit. "We could always go to Laser Quest. It's the same thing was paintball, except with guns."

They drove to laser quest with minimal problems. Mostly the problems centered Miroku and Sango, seeing as Inuyasha was the driver and he needed to focus.

Finally arriving, Sango pushed Miroku out of the car. "It is not my fault that you find my lap so comfortable Sango!" He said in his defense as he was pushed out.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked ahead with Inuyasha. Sango was her new friend, but she seemed to be having so much fun with Miroku. Sango seemed to know Miroku so much more and Kagome wanted to give her the chance to get to know him more. Outwardly she acted like she hated him, but Kagome was pretty sure she was right about Sango.

The four walked into the building and came to the sight of children running around and yelling. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started nervously. "Are you sure this is the right place, we look kind of old here don't you think?"

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said reassuringly. "These kids are a lot better at these kind of games then you think."

Kagome frowned slightly as she stared at the cute little kids, wondering how they had so much more experience then her. She shrugged deciding that she'd learn eventually anyway. Besides, winning didn't matter, it was the experience that counted.

Something small ran into Kagome, making her lose her train of thought. She looked down to see a bush of red hair. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I'm am." Said the child indignantly as he puffed up his chest.

Inuyasha picked up the kid by his collar as he snarled lightly. "You should be more polite to the lady kid. The least you could do is apologize."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to, you big jerk!" yelled the kid as he fought against Inuyasha's hold.

"Inuyasha, let him down." Kagome scolded, as she looked at the child. "He's just a kid Inuyasha, no need to be so rude."

"Feh." Inuyasha huffed quietly as he dropped the kid. "He should learn some manners while he's still young."

The kid crossed his arms as he kicked Inuyasha's shins. "So what, your old, you're supposed to be a role model for other kids." He said, sticking out his tongue.

"He is right you know." Replied Kagome. "But you shouldn't be so rude either." She said, directing her words and the child. "Now Inuyasha, I want you to apologize." Kagome said in a stern voice.

Now he had had enough, why should he have to do everything she said. "Why do I have to say sorry? The kid's the one that walked into you."

Kagome nudged him as she smiled at the small kid. "You need to set a good example for him to follow." She said in reply to his question.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, 'She better be worth it after all this crap' he thought as he crossed his arms. "Sorry for threatening to beat you up kid." He said, not caring so much if he accepted his 'apology' or not.

"Hey!" The kid cried as he glared up at Inuyasha. "That's not a real apology!"

Kagome glared at him as she patted the child's head. "Inuyasha's a bit slow sometimes. Maybe you can apologize and show Inuyasha the right way to do it." She said with a thin smile.

He smiled up at Kagome, deciding that she was right about Inuyasha. "I'm sorry for walking into you." He said politely, only apologizing to Kagome.

"What about me kid?" Inuyasha said with a growl.

He shrugged as he stuck his tongue out. "She said I had to apologize, she just didn't say to who." He said smugly.

"Ignore him, Inuyasha." Kagome said firmly before Inuyasha got another chance to fight with a little kid. "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

"My name's Shippou." He replied politely. "My friend's having his party here today and I was invited."

"I wonder why." Inuyasha retorted quietly, while Kagome shot him dirty looks.

"That's great, my friends and I are here to have a little fun." She offered warmly. Shippou was just such a cute kid, he reminded Kagome of her brother still back in Hiroshima.

"Great! Just go pay and signup with your names and everyone else will be waiting at the door." Shippou said, hoping to be of some help to Kagome.

Kagome waved as he walked off to his friends when she turned to glare at Inuyasha. "He's just a kid, do you have to set such a bad example?"

Trying to keep a fight from breaking out again, Sango interrupted the two. "Let's get ourselves signed up, wouldn't want to keep the kids waiting now would you?" She asked nervously as she grabbed Kagome and started walking to the counter.

"Umm, we'd like to sign up for 4 people please." Kagome said as she smiled at the employee.

"I be Helga. I help you serve today, yes?" She said brokenly.

"Hai." Sango said, deciding that Helga was most likely new to the country.

"What name using will you be choosing?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"Why don't you two go first while me and Sango decide?" Kagome suggested, needing a little time to choose a name.

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded as they went in front of the two. "My name will be Sex God Miroku." He said as he dazzled Helga with a brilliant smile.

Sango gasped at his name, glaring even as she turned a light pink. "Do you think that's an appropriate name Miroku?" She asked.

"Nonsense, Sango. Who would possibly object to it?" He said good-naturedly.

Interrupting the two, Helga agreed with Miroku. "Is alright, name is perfectly fine if not long."

Sango nodded, unsure as Inuyasha gave his name. "Bad boy." He said, not going for creativity.

"Sexy name." Helga replied, eyeing Inuyasha a little.

Kagome glared as she felt a twinge of jealousy. Why did it matter if Inuyasha was being eyed by some foreign bitc--. What was wrong with her, jealousy? She'd just met the arrogant, no-good egotistical bastard and here she was jealous? Kagome shook her head at the idea of being attracted to him, she barely knew him. Pushing the thought away, Kagome tried to think of a good name for the game.

Seeing Inuyasha and Miroku waiting, Kagome blurted out the first name that came to mind. "Laser Women." She said, as she felt like smacking herself on the head. Kagome blushed red as she received questioning looks from her companions. She just shrugged as she found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at.

"What will last women be?" Helga asked, waiting for the last one.

"Kirara" She said with a smile, thinking about her little kitty cat. Who cared about imagination when you had a cute cat like Kirara? Seeing no complaints with her name, they got ready and were read the rules.

"We're going to kick your asses!" Miroku said as he held up his gun, his competitive nature getting the best of him.

"Go!" yelled the judge, as everyone was given 60 seconds to hide.

"On a cold day in hell!" Sango yelled back as they all parted and ran their separate ways.

"Kagome! It's me Sango, you have to aim for Inuyasha and Miroku, not me!"

"Eheheh, sorry I thought you were Inuyasha…"

"Damn it Miroku, I'm not Sango. Stop touching my ass!"

"Your right, your ass isn't firm enough to be Sango's."

WHACK!

"Inuyasha, you use the guns to shoot people, must you hit me with it?"

"Stop shooting me Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, I keep doing it by accident."

"That's it, I get to shoot you once now, stay still."

"… Kagome, don't run away! I was only kidding!"

"Touch me one more time and I'm going to castrate you Houshi!"

"It was a mere slip of the hand Inuyasha, nothing to harm you."

"You gave me a fucking purple nurple Miroku."

"…"

"Inuyasha, I think I've spotted Sango to your left, shoot!"

WHACK!

"I've already insisted you stop abusing me with your gun Inuyasha."

"Oops, my hands slipped…"

"Kagome?"

"Run!"

"Oof."

"Sorry, I didn't see you there Inuyasha."

"Bitch, I saw you stick your leg all the way out."

"Don't call me a bitch, bastard."

"Wench"

WHACK!!! SMACK!!! SLURP…

"What the hell was that for? I could've gotten a concussion from that!"

Sniff sniff "I'm sorry 'sniff' I just 'sniff sniff' I didn't mean to!"

"Damn it, Kagome don't cry!"

"This is so not fair!"

"Quick guys, surround them, make a circle! Just keep shooting guys, think of all the points we'll get."

"No wonder there are so many children soldiers, do you see how violent they are?"

"Look on the bright side Sango, at least we're togethe--- Oow! That kid bit me!"

"Miroku… It's times like these that we need to… RUN!"

The game quickly ended as everyone exited through the door. All battered and bruised were the four as they made their way out. Not only did they learn how violent kids were, but they also learned that cheating was so much easier then playing fair.

"That was fun." Kagome said, thinking about everything that happened. "I think we should play again."

Before anyone could answer her, the referee started giving out the scorecards.

"In first place is Kitsune!" All the kids cheered as Shippou went up to get his card.

"And in second place is Fat boy!" There were cheers and snickers all around as everyone wait for fat boy to come up.

"Do you not want card?" Helga asked, standing directly in front of Inuyasha.

"But that's not---" he started, only to be cut off.

"That is you, I put you as you want." She insisted, pushing Inuyasha to the front.

Inuyasha shrugged, second place was pretty good seeing as everyone tried to sabotage him.

"Fifth place is, yo mama!" The referee yelled as all the kids bursted out laughing.

Sango looked around, wondering who would choose such a funny name when Helga nudged her. "Is you, go up and claim."

She turned a beet red as she shook her head. "My name was Kirara, that's not even close to—"

"It you, I know, I wrote!" Helga replied insistently as she went to receive her score sheet.

"Sixteenth place is Sock God Miroku." Was the call as Miroku immediately when up to get his score sheet. His name was in it so it was obviously his, despite the fact that it was obviously misspelled.

"Placed at eleventh is Laser Woman!" He yelled as Kagome blushed and went to receive her sheet.

After all the scores had been shown, Inuyasha and the other three began to leave when Helga approached them.

"Would sexy like to join Helga for dinner? It would be pleasurable, yes?" She asked with a sensuous smile on her face. Despite her slightly challenged Japanese, her physical form was nothing to scoff at. She was a true beauty. Inuyasha smirked back and was about to answer when Kagome interrupted him.

"Inuyasha can't join you for dinner because he has better things to do. I think it'd be best if you just left him alone." She said, glaring and the foreign girl.

Helga laughed, tears almost coming out of her eyes. "You think I speak to him? No, no, you are mistaken. I talk with you girl."

Kagome squeaked as Helga finished her sentence. "I, I- I'm sorry, but- but I have—ummm, you see I have—"

"What she means to say is that she and 'I' are together." Inuyasha said smoothly, almost dying of laughter.

Kagome nodded eagerly at the excuse he had given her, not comfortable with the situation at all. It wasn't that she was against homosexuality, it was just the fact that she would never expect another women to hit on her. Ever. As hilarious as it was to everyone else, Kagome was still recovering from her initial shock. What were the chances?

Having finished laughing, Inuyasha wiped away the tears and looked back up and Kagome. "So, I guess I beat you huh?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "That wasn't fair though, Miroku 'touched' me. He traumatized me!" Kagome complained.

"Ha!" Miroku laughed as he glared lightly at Kagome. "But you threw your gun at me. I might have gotten hurt!"

"I didn't throw my gun at you!" Kagome replied none to convincingly.

"Yeahh, well you tripped me." Said Inuyasha, butting into the conversation.

The three continued arguing back and forth while Sango looked at all of the score cards, adding the team's rankings together. "You guys!" she yelled, trying to get there attention, but instead being ignored.

Feeling it was better to get one person's attention then none, Sango sighed and yelled, "Look, BOOBS!"

Quickly Miroku turned, searching everywhere for them. Finding none, he turned to Sango in puzzlement. "Where?" Sango shook her and smacked him over the head with her hand.

"Stop complaining wench, you tripped me and then threw your gun at me!" He yelled, having a much better argument then Kagome. Not giving her a chance to reply, Inuyasha kept going. "And just because you couldn't shoot my sensors gives you no right to aim 'down below'" He said, hoping she got his drift.

She stuck her tongue out, glaring at him. "No one told me anything about sensors, with real guns you can shoot anywhere."

Not giving a chance for either of them to say anymore, Sango jumped in. "Well, none of that matters because Kagome and I win! You were in 2nd and Miroku was in 16th so that makes a total of 18. I was in 5th and Kagome was in 11th so we got 16." Said Sango, having found the solution.

Inuyasha shrugged as he went back to ignoring anyone. "If it's anyone's fault then it's the lechers!" He retorted, pointing at the body on the floor.

Kagome smiled as she and Sango picked up Miroku and headed for the car. "Doesn't matter, because we won and tomorrow you have to do everything we say."

The girl's stiffened, realizing that Miroku had been awake the whole time. A loud smack was heard as Miroku flew through the air. The three got into the car and waited for Miroku to get up and walk over. Seeing as Inuyasha blamed him for losing and the girls blamed him for being a pervert… Inuyasha stepped on the gas every time Miroku got near the car, thus making him walk more.

"This is inhumane!" He yelled as he tried to catch the car.

"Suck it up lecher, we might be at it for a while."

"How is Sango progressing so far?" Kagura asked, eager to know of any improvements.

"She's doing quite well. Sango just needs to learn a few minor things and she's set." Kikyou said with a big fake smile plastered on her face. She had absolutely had no hope for the silly little girl. Kikyou's tongue still ached from her little meeting with Sango earlier that day. The bitch would pay for biting her, she would make sure of it.

Kagura smiled brightly, glad that things were going well. "If there are no problems then why have you scheduled this meeting with me? I'm a very important person at I need to get things done." She said, dismissing the thought that maybe Kikyou had other important things to do also.

"There is only one small problem." She started, seething on the inside at the thought of someone thinking they were better then her. She would be humiliated along side her daughter, Kikyou had no time for self-important bitches like Kagura. "Sometimes Sango doesn't focus as well as I think she is capable of." She said sweetly.

"Is there perhaps a love interest in her life? That might be the reason why she does not wish things to progress with Sesshoumaru." Everything was just all too easy. Get Sango's mom all paranoid and suspicious and then she'd get Sango ready for rebellion. Kikyou had went through most of these stages all ready and felt it was the easiest way to get back at the girl. Kikyou was just too smart for her own good sometimes, everything just somehow always went her way.

Kagura paused as she listened to Sango's words. "What are you saying, my daughter's seeing someone else?" She said in an enraged tone. 'How dare the girl imply that her daughter was doing such a thing.'

"Mrs. Mika, please don't act so rashly." She said in a worried tone. As must as she enjoyed all this anger, Kikyou preferred it being directed at someone else rather then her. "I'm not sure of the people in your daughter's life, that is why I'm asking you these questions. There's no need to yell." She said peacefully, hoping the bitch could stay quiet until she was done.

Kagura gritted her teeth as she tried to calm herself down. This had definitely not been part of her plan, there wasn't supposed to be another man in Sango's life, Kagura had made sure of it. "How do you know that Sango's seeing someone else?" she asked suspiciously.

Already having her entire story planned, Kikyou began. "I was cleaning up Sango's room a bit after she had left, the maids did a terrible job." She started, trying to keep things light. "I was putting books back on the shelf when I noticed some paper behind the boomerang ornament." She said innocently, acting as if she hadn't purposely tried to find it. "I pulled the paper out and they turned out to be love letters from a certain secret admirer." She ended, holding out the notes. Kikyou had thought of keeping Sango's little affair out of things for now, but the girl had bit her tongue, she deserved a little revenge.

Kagura grabbed the letters and skimmed through the text, before throwing them onto the floor. This was unacceptable and Kagura had to put an end to this now. "Exactly what do you think I should do about this problem Kikyou" She asked, seeking the younger girl's advice.

Kikyou smiled to herself and folded her hands in her lap. "First I think it'd be best if you kept me out of this. Sango trust me so far and I think it'd be in your best interest to keep the fact that I found the letters just between the both of us. " Seeing Kagura nod, she continued. "Next I think it'd be best if Miroku was fired and told never to come near her again. You will need to be firm with Sango on the grounds that she is not to see him again, that she will get in trouble if she does. I will help her get over him and then things will start running smoothly again." She said with a kind smile on her face.

Acting probably would have been a favorable career for Kikyou, it just came naturally, along with lying, cheating and playing with others emotions. It was a wonder that Inuyasha was the one sent to a therapist and not her.

"Thank you for your advice Kikyou, I'll do exactly as you say as long as it ensures a better future for Sango." She said, scrunching up the papers in her hand. "She will win Sesshoumaru over, even if I have to lock her up in her room." With those words, Kagura stood up and started leaving the room. "Stay as long as you like Kikyou, I trust you know where the door is."

With those parting words, Kikyou stood up and smiled happily at herself. "What fun." She whispered with a laugh. Had always been fun to ruin people, and no one ever knew it was her. Things just seemed to get easier and easier the older she got. She hummed a little tune as she left the dreadful manor. Kikyou looked out for no one but herself, and that wouldn't change until the day hell froze over.

A/n: Omg that was a long chappie, enjoy? It was fun to write, I'm so incredibly sorri for taking so long guys! Mah internet won't let me on and it's so hard to find the time to go to the library and put it up! I hope this long chappie made up for it. I have never written such a long chapter b4 o.O that's why I had to split it in two! Oh yeah, and any good Inu/YYH crossover fics floating around? If so plz point some out to me!!! Thanks!!


End file.
